Waking up beside you
by Echoe Shayne
Summary: Kagome gets dumped by her boyfriend. When she shows up on her best friends door step she never thought that one night could change her life
1. Default Chapter

Hi hi  
  
New story As you might have noticed when I get a new Idea you get a new story this one comes from the fact that Waking up beside you and Walk away Joe where right next to each other on the play list have fun. Oh and please review  
  
And I don't own Inu.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kagome smiled as she looked up at her boyfriend. He was so great everything that a girl could want how did she manage to get so lucky?  
  
"Kagome"  
  
"Humm.." she muttered under her breath afraid to say anything because he had that look on his face that look that he always got when he was about to tell her something important maybe this was it he was going to tell her that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  
  
"Kagome I don't know how to tell you this but I."  
  
Kagomes eyes lit up as she had looked up at the man a smile playing across her lips this was it he was going to tell her now.  
  
"Kagome I'm sorry."  
  
I'm sorry the smile on her face fell and the man before her took a step back.  
  
"Your sorry"  
  
"Yes I'm sorry but we're just different people and I don't see how this could work out."  
  
"Oh so I get it your with somebody else right?" The words escaped her throat in a snarl and she had fight not to lung at the man. Tears pooling in the corner of her eyes.  
  
"Well you know what I don't need you." Straitening up she blinked away the tears giving the man a cold glare. "You forget who your dealing with."  
  
The man looked at her she looked so cold her eyes gazing right though him like he wasn't eve there.  
  
"That's right I forgot that Higurashi Kagome the ice queen doesn't need anybody."  
  
"That's right and don't you every forget it." She said turning on her heal and making a quick retreat.  
  
"Ok that's a wrap." A male voice said off the stage.  
  
Turning around Kagome smiled seeing her friend peek from behind the camera "you were great today Kagome" Miroku said taking a step away from the rest of the crew.  
  
"Miroku when are you going to learn that I'm always great" she teased.  
  
Inu Yasha stood off the side watching his two friends for a few seconds. Before crossing the room to join them.  
  
"Hey when are you going to let me get you onto the show?" Miroku said turning to look at his friend.  
  
"Your never going to get me onto something like this just because you've turned Kagome into one of your little projects doesn't mean that you can do the same thing to me." Inu Yasha said taking a step in front of Miroku.  
  
"Yeah you seam to like just settling for publicist slash body guard."  
  
"Hey I started out with just one job but the other man was incompetent so here I am. Who would I be if I let my best friend run around with that idiot he was supposed to be her body guard that means, that she shouldn't need protection from him."  
  
"Your right as always. See you tomorrow."  
  
Kagome smiled as she walked out of the studio with Inu Yasha. How had she gotten here well it wasn't like she had started out wanting to be a star in a prime time drama. No it had started with her getting dumped her sophomore year of collage by a man that she had thought herself to be in love with. Inu Yasha had said her life was like a drama, and their friend Miroku had turned it into one. It had even become a running gage that her character gets dumped. Though on nights like this it hurt. She had never really gotten over it, and every time that they reenacted it she only managed to feel worse. You could say that she was a little jaded. She had the reputation of being just as cold of stage as she did when she was on it but that was all about to change. Now she had a steady boyfriend and everything was going great. Forcing a smile onto her face he looked ahead to the car.  
  
"You know you should tell him that you don't like that gag or he'll just keep redoing it."  
  
"I know he will but I'm famous for it because I always get my revenge." She said a half smile playing off her lips.  
  
"Yes and don't I know it. So what are they going to put this poor fool through?"  
  
"I don't know but I hope it's something good."  
  
Inu Yasha had to resist laughing it was a times like that he though Kagome enjoyed her job too much. "I can see how you get your reputation."  
  
"Oh be quite haven't you ever heard of method acting." Kagome shot at him before a smile broke across her face. "I better get going. I would hate to keep Hojo waiting" Looking at her watch she saw that she was already late.  
  
"See you tomorrow Inu Yasha." Leaning up she gave him a quick hug before rushing to the curb to hail a cab.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled a little to himself turning to his right it was a good night for a walk. "Hey wait up how come you never wait for me?" Miroku said stumbling up next to him.  
  
"Because your usually still in there trying to hit on the coffee girl or something like that."  
  
"I was not I was just closing up besides the coffee girl left fifteen minutes ago. So I guess that I'm going to have to settle for going to a bar care to join me?"  
  
"No thanks I don't want to carry your ass home tonight." Inu Yasha said sticking his hands into his pockets.  
  
"Oh why not it would be fun we don't go out as much as we used to."  
  
"That's because I discovered that I could save money if I didn't go out with you."  
  
"If that's the way that you want it then the night is just for me and which ever lovely lady I decide on then."  
  
Kagome smiled as the cab pulled up into the apartment building leaning forward she paid the man giving him a big tip for getting her there in under twenty minutes.  
  
Rushing in through the lobby she got in the elevator pressing the button to take her to the 5th floor.  
  
Inu smiled to himself as he toweled his hair a little before sitting down on the couch putting his feet up on the table he reached for the remote when there was a knock on the door. "Who the hell could that be?" "Miroku If that's you then I'm going to..." His words caught in this throat as he flung open the door and saw that it was Kagome standing there a beer in her hand her face was puffy and she was crying.  
  
"Oh hey Inu Yasha I'm sorry to bother you."  
  
"what are doing? Get in here its no bother."  
  
"I brought us drinks she said handing him a case then to his surprise she reached back out and picked up another one. Something had happened he knew that much Kagome wasn't much of a drinker.  
  
Why don't you give me that and you can go and take a seat on the couch he said taking the other case from her as well.  
  
Kagome walked across the room. It was swaying in and out of focus and she tried to sit on the couch but instead she feel to the floor. With a shrug she just stayed there why bother getting back up.  
  
"Don't even think of asking me anything because I'm not going to tell you anything." she said as Inu Yasha took a seat next to her on the floor.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it I just needed a drink myself." Popping the top off the bottle he held it up. "It looks like I have to drink a few to catch up with you."  
  
"damn right you do." Kagome said bringing her bottle up to clank together with his  
  
Looking at the table he saw that it was covered with bottles and he as having a little trouble thinking strait that when it surprised him that Kagome was leaning against him. "Am I really so cold Inu Yasha."  
  
"No your not." Oh god she's going to cry he thought looking at what was he going to do he didn't know how to handle this kind of shit. But it was too late for that because she was crying  
  
"that bastard doesn't know what he's lost"  
  
ah so that was it he had figured as much but it wasn't like he was stupid enough to come right out and say that. How dare that bastard do something like this to Kagome.  
  
"hehehe he never even told me I walk in and I find him with some tramp and then he has the nerve to tell me that I'm a cold hearted bitch. And you know I should have known better but I didn't." at this she collapsed into more sobs  
  
Reaching out he took her into his arms patting her back trying to comfort her.' She din't need this that fucking bastard he had always known that Fufu or what ever the fuck his name was, was bad news  
  
"I mean." Kagome just didn't understand what did she do wrong? Leaning her head on his shoulder she frowned the tears wouldn't stop and she didn't feel all that good in fact she felt like. 'Pleas tell me she did not just throw up on the back of my shirt Inu Yasha thought but the smell hit him and he knew. Fuck and I just took a shower. But that was the least of his worries Kagome had pulled away from him in a new fit of hysterics.  
  
"I am so sorry I" 'I'm just an idiot that can't do anything right she thought falling against his chest. "Tell me that I didn't just do that."  
  
"I'm going to clean this up then take a shower if that's all right ok."  
  
"Sure go right ahead." She said pulling away and reaching for a new bottle.  
  
Walking out of the bathroom for the second time he frowned his head was throbbing and he didn't know how it was that he was still walking with all that he had drank tonight.  
  
Kagome smiled in her sleep. Inu opened one eye to someone squirming around wanting it to stop he reached out and pulled the other form into the crook of his body. The movement stopped and he smile drifting back to sleep before the terrible headache had a chance to seep in.  
  
Kagome winced not wanting to open her eyes she had a head ach how much had she drank? Yet she felt a peace for some reason. Then something else came to her attention she was being held. Which brought another thing to her attention she was naked. Oh god she was naked and in bed with someone but oh if she could only remember turning she came face to face with Inu Yasha. At her movement he grunted in his sleep and pulled her closer to him. Oh god what had they done had they had they you know. Closing her eyes she let her forehead rest against the wall of his chest. Oh god she had. With one of her best friends she had to go and ruin everything didn't she. But she couldn't deny that it felt good to be in his arms she had never really thought of Inu Yasha that way he had always been there as long as she could remember but she had never thought that they would.  
  
Moving back a little she heard Inu Yasha groan again and move a little seeing her chance she rolled away from him falling to the floor with loud crash looking up she saw he had shifted putting his pillow over his face. Messing up his long silver hair more than it already was.  
  
Inu Yasha smiled in his sleep rolling to his side he reached out for something only to find empty space. "Kagome?" Opening his eyes he confirmed what he already knew she was gone maybe it had been a dream but it couldn't have been it had felt so real. Even now taking a deep breath he could smell the lingering scent of her light perfume.  
  
Kagome didn't know what she was doing she had panicked. And in truth she was only buying herself a few hours before she had to see him at work. How could she do something like that you didn't just get drunk one night and then decide that you where going to have sex with your best friend. Closing her eyes she could still feel his hands trailing over her body. How could she be so stupid what was he going to say especially when he found out that she.and he was bound to find out.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned. Might as well get up for work he could talk to her there she didn't think that she was getting out of it just because she left his apartment did she and if she did then she was dead wrong.  
  
Walking back into the bed he felt better after having a few cups of coffee down him. Sitting down the cup that was in is hand he went to make the bed ok so he didn't make the bed what he went to do was pull up the rumpled covers. Pulling the covers back a little something caught his eye the russet stain on the light sheets. "You little fool he said allowed letting the covers slip back to the bed. "You fucking idiot he said bring his hand up to hit himself in the forehead."  
  
That's it for now ^.^ tell me if you want more 


	2. you'll never know

Hi hi  
  
I back and I have another part of the story. I know that this part is short but if I didn't stop here it would have been extremely long so I want to break it up a little. I'll try to have another chapter up tomorrow it just depends on how well that people respond to this chapter. But I might put up a Chapter of the thing's I'd do for you Check it out if you get the chance.  
  
Well enough of my babbling on with the story.  
  
:Inu: The woman doesn't own me  
  
:Echoe: they know  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
How could she do something like that? Did she have any sense at all? Kagome frowned as she banged her head against the wall of the shower cursing under her breath she brought her hands to her head that hadn't exactly been the smartest thing to do especially since she already had a splitting head ach leaning against the wall she let the water poor down her back how could she look at him now?  
  
Inu Yasha had a scowl on his face as he walked into the large building. Miroku came rushing up next to him that was the last thing that he needed right now. "just look at you. I offer to take you out and you turn me down and you go out with out me."  
  
"I didn't go out the words escaped this throat in almost a snarl but he couldn't help it where was that girl. Why the hell had she left. Shoving his hands in his pockets he walked further into the building he needed coffee.  
  
The first person that Kagome saw was Miroku he was standing in the middle of the lobby. Putting her hand to cover her face she wished that she was invisible she didn't want to talk to anybody right now. "Rough night?" too late.  
  
"You could say that. If you could I really need some coffee right now." I'm not in the mood to talk to someone who's so upbeat in the morning. She added to herself.  
  
"I see that seams to be the trend this morning..." Miroku said as he watched her walk away 'she got dumped.' He said to himself before shrugging and walking in the direction of the set. Oh well he had a new staff member to get to know she could work out her own problems. Besides it wasn't like he would know what to say to her. He'd have to tell Inu Yasha, he always knew what to say. No that wasn't true more than Likely he would go and stick his foot in his mouth. But a mad Kagome was better then a bitter one any day. When she was mad. She was mad at one person when she was in a bad mood it was everybody's problem.  
  
Kagome paused looking into the small kitchenette she had come here because it had better coffee pausing just outside the door she saw that Inu Yasha had the same thought he was pouring the strong brew into the foam cup. Pausing she watched him. His hair was falling down around his back as it always was the silvery strands catching the light from the Florissant's over head. With a blush she turned away she wasn't ready to talk to him yet or more like she wasn't ready for him to see her. Maybe they could act like it had never happened yeah that would be good it never happened.  
  
Walking onto the set he was upset to see that she hadn't arrived yet. 'Kagome'. Leaning against the wall he could picture her body pressed against his. Her soft voice as she called his name. he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he never even noticed that the person he was thinking about was standing there staring at him when finally noticed she was in the room she was already talking to one of the set managers. She thinks that she can shake me that easy crossing the room he held out a cup of coffee to her. She looked at it a few seconds before taking it from him. Opening his mouth he was interrupted when the call came and she looked up at him a brief second before handing him the cup back and rushing toward the other group of actors.  
  
"Shit." Taking his usual position against the wall he watched her and the more that he watched the more aggravated he got just wait till they reached break then there was no way that she would be able to avoid him.  
  
Oh god why was she afraid to talk to him? He was headed toward her right now and with break she knew she had no excuse to avoid him not that he would believe any that she gave him. Taking a deep breath she felt his strong fingers close around her arm, she was defeated. Following him into the same kitchenette that she had watching him in earlier. Hearing the click of the lock she knew that there was no way that she was getting out "why the hell did you run off this morning?"  
  
"Because I don't know why and besides why do I have to explain myself to you."  
  
"Since I woke up this morning and you weren't there." Inu Yasha snapped  
  
"Well.."  
  
"Well what? and it better be fucking good explanation !"  
  
What was she going to tell him that she woke up in bed next to her best friend and it freaked her out? That she was afraid because she was. Looking down she wanted to avoid seeing him.  
  
"Damn it Kagome look at me."  
  
Looking up she saw his amber eyes looking down at her and he didn't appear to be all that happy.  
  
"What do you want me to say Inu Yasha that I'm scared? Because I am."  
  
"It's me Kagome and you're scared! What did you think that I would do?"  
  
"I didn't know what you would do. I didn't want you to regret anything."  
  
Leaning over he brought his face close to hers. "I've done a lot of things that I regret in my life but last night is something that I will never regret and if you don't know that then you're just a stupid little girl."  
  
That actually helped a little she hated to be insulted. "Well I'm sorry that I'm a stupid little girl. She snapped her voice rising a little. There that was the Kagome that he knew a woman that wasn't scared of anything but he knew that she was. Right now with her eyes blazing into his he had to fight the urge not to drag her to him and kiss her till she couldn't stand up.  
  
"Let's forget it happened please." She knew that was the wrong thing to say the moment that it came out of her mouth his eyes widened before narrowing and he just stood there for the longest time.  
  
What was she crazy? Like it never happened..  
  
"You don't understand every guy that I've ever been out with has dumped me and I couldn't"  
  
"What you couldn't stand if I dumped you? Shows how well you know me doesn't it!" He snarled at her was she that dumb.  
  
"Its just that I can't... If I lost you it would be..."  
  
"Well we'll never know now will we."  
  
"You're my best friend and I can't let something like this ruin it. Can't we just go back act like everything's same." Tears had welled up in her eyes and she struggled to hold them back she would not cry she would not cry in front of him.  
  
Oh she's going to cry he hated that, it was always his weak spot he couldn't stand to see her cry. Reaching out he pulled her body against him his hand going to stroke her hair. "I can try it for you." Pushing her out he held her at arms length. "But believe me when I say this it will never be the same." With that he left the room not even bothering to look at her.  
  
She stood there a long time looking at the closed door.  
  
"I've watched your show for a long time it's an honor to meet you." Looking up she saw a woman standing there and wondered how she had gotten on the set but she was wearing a clearance badge.  
  
"You new here aren't you?"  
  
"Yeah tomorrows my first day I just got into town and I was supposed to come check in tonight."  
  
"Are you the girl that they got to Play." But she was interrupted before she could get anything else out.  
  
"No nothing like that I'm new to the set crew my Names Sango. Could you do me a favor and tell me if you know any good hotels in the area."  
  
"Yeah there the Maple hotel not to far from here and it's pretty nice."  
  
"Oh thanks as I said I just got here, I came right from the air port." Looking behind she noticed three suit cases sitting against the wall.  
  
"You must be tired tell me who you had to check in with."  
  
"Someone named Miroku."  
  
"Oh He's over there talking to Inu Yasha."  
  
Sango looked in the direction that she had indicated and saw two men standing there talking. "Thanks I'll talk to you later I am a little pressed for time."  
  
Walking up to the two men she frowned it would have helped if she had asked which one of them was Miroku. Stopping next to them she cleared her throat. It was the dark haired on that looked to her first while the other one nodded and took a step back to be polite.  
  
"um I came to check in."  
  
"Ah so your new stage crew." Miroku said his eyes brightening.  
  
Sango bowed her head a little. "Get your hands off me right now." Was this man really touching her? His hand didn't move and the frown deepened  
  
"I said get your hands of me or you won't have a hand to take away." Kagome saw the two and rushed forward.  
  
Miroku watched the woman's face as she lifted her head. Her eyes where blazing. Instantly he removed his hand. It was then that Inu Yasha stepped in between then looking around him he saw that Kagome had moved to talk to Sango. "I quit I don't need to work for a letch like you." Kagome reached out putting her hands on the other woman's shoulders because she had taken step forward.  
  
"Look why don't you come with me and you can think about it." But it wasn't working the other woman was still trying to get to Miroku  
  
"I don't need to think of anything. I don't need to take that."  
  
Miroku leaned forward motioning Inu Yasha to do the same.  
  
"Walk me away I can't control myself."  
  
Inu Yasha nodded before grabbing his arm and starting to walk in the other direction.  
  
"Here why don't you stay with me for tonight it would be more convenient then staying at a hotel I'm sure that Miroku didn't mean anything by it."  
  
"Didn't mean anything by it he touched my ass nobody does that."  
  
"Thanks I know I made a fool of myself but this ones different just look at her." His eyes where focused on the two woman who where walking away from them.  
  
Oh my bags. Sango said as they reached the main lobby. "Here you stay here and I'll go get them." that was the last thing that she needed right now was for Sango to run back into Miroku she didn't know if she was strong enough to hold her back again.  
  
Walking back onto the set it looked different with the lights dimmed. But her bags where still there leaning against the wall walking quickly over to them she went to pick them up muttering under her breath. How had she carried these bags in here all by her self?  
  
"Here let me help you with those." She knew who it was even though she couldn't see him turning to the side she saw that Inu Yasha was picking up the larger suit cases.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"Do you want me to drop them right here so you can get them."  
  
After a few seconds of wondering how she could arrange them to carry the bags by herself she decided that she couldn't  
  
"No. thanks for your help I thought you would have left."  
  
"Feh don't I walk you out to the cab every night? What makes you think that tonight would be any different?" Though his voice sounded different then usual. But he didn't wait for her instead he began walking to the door with the bags in hand.  
  
Sango watched as the two approached. She had gotten a cab if Kagome had drove the least thing she could do was go to the hotel after all even though it had been offered she didn't want to impose on the other girl. With a smile she saw that a man was helping her. What had she called him? Inu Yasha was complaining that bags where heavy and that woman should have no right to pack so much.  
  
Kagome stood back and watched as Inu Yasha put the bags into the back of the trunk. He turned to her and reached out his hand it was then that she realized that she still had one the suit cases in her holding it out she looked to the side.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome got into the cab looking out the window as they drove away, to the man that was standing on the curb with his hands in his pockets. With a smile she saw another figure run out of the building to stand next to the first one. Turning around she looked at the back of the seat for a second before a sound next to her made her remember that on this night she was not alone.  
  
"Do you know that man so well, that you can tell me that he doesn't mean it."  
  
"Yeah I've known him for a long time. I've known them both for a long time." Sango sat there listening to the woman as she told her about the two men that she had met today.  
  
"Did you have to touch her?"  
  
"I just couldn't help myself normally I just flirt with the help but when I saw her it was just like. And her eyes when she looked at me after what I did I mean I've seen people look at me like that before but for some reason it wasn't the same for some reason she wasn't the same he paused looking out in the direction that the cab had went in. I don't know I think that there's something special about this one. You know what I mean?"  
  
"I think I do. see you tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah see you tomorrow" turning away he walked away for a while before pausing and turning back to see that Inu Yasha was still standing there.  
  
"Kagome couldn't explain why she did it but she had invited some one that she had just met today to stay with her maybe it was because she didn't want to think about what had happened. Sango watched as Kagome closed the door and leaned against it for a few seconds after she clicked the lock.  
  
"So when are you going to tell him that you love him."  
  
Her heart froze for a second before turning around he back still pressed against the door.  
  
"Who are you talking about?"  
  
"You know your best friend."  
  
That's it ^.^ Tell me if you want more 


	3. A Night of no Sleep

Hi hi  
  
I'm sorry I know I said that I would write. I'm a little stressed all my projects are due this week. Probably should be working on them right now but I've just about hit breaking point. Tanks to all the people that reviewed. I was going to let the story go till after finals next week when everything started building up but seeing that all of you were so nice I felt bad for not getting a chapter up when I said I would. So they did help thanks and keep them coming because I love hearing from you. Enough of my rambling this is what no sleep for two going on three days will do to you so if there's anything in here that doesn't make sense be sure to tell me e.e oh and thanks Sierra I never even realized that I had people blocked.  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
'What Kagome you should have said what are you talking about? but no she had to give the other woman a chance to give her a name. Love Sango thought that she was in love with Inu Yasha say something her mind was screaming at her. Thoughts rushing through her head, that was why she was surprised that the sentence that came out of her mouth actually made sense.  
  
"Miroku's all yours if you want him."  
  
"Not that friend Inu Yasha." Sango looked at Kagome as she leaned against the door that she had just locked seconds ago. Why was she here it wasn't like her to come to some persons house that she had met less than two hours ago. And here she was meddling in her life why?  
  
"What are you talking about? What makes you think that I'm in love with him he's my best friend" why couldn't she have thought of that a few seconds ago. "It just that the way I saw you look at him." Why hasn't she told him she must have a reason for it? Maybe Inu Yasha was already with someone else. Why did she care any it wasn't like this was her problem but still she couldn't seem to help her herself.  
  
"What do you know about me you don't know anything about me." Imagine that me love Inu Yasha. Love is that what she felt? No she didn't love him love ruined everything and she wasn't about to throw him away throw what they had away.  
  
"you like him don't you?"  
  
"of course I like him he's my friend."  
  
"Don't let him get away."  
  
So that was it Sango had let someone get away.  
  
"Is that what happened to you? You let someone get away."  
  
Sango was taken back by that. Looking at the other woman a few seconds before she said anything she was saddened by the answer that she gave.  
  
"No I never let anyone close enough to know if I've made that mistake."  
  
"If I did love him I would tell him, but I don't." At least I don't think I do her mind said adding doubt to her words.  
  
There was a hesitation in her word just a little one but Sango had heard it. "You don't know what you feel do you."  
  
Inu Yasha threw him self on the mattress 'damn that wench,' he couldn't really be mad at her though that was strange because his blood should be boiling right now. He was mad there was no doubt about it but he could understand how she felt she had been dropped do many times but didn't she notice that he was always there to pick her back up? Maybe she is just a stupid little girl. He could try her stupid little thing he could act like nothing was different. For her he could wait burring in his face in the pillow her sent wafted up.. "But I won't wait forever."  
  
The sound of the city filtered in through the thin glass of the window as Kagome laid on her back staring at the plain white of her ceiling. Thoughts running through her head as she tried to force them out. She had thought herself to be in love a few times before but when it came down to it did she really know what love was? No look how the last time she thought she had finally found the right one ended up she had walked in and found him with another woman. And he had called her the bitch said she was cold and unfeeling. Was she it must be true she had heard it many times before so it must be true right. What if she did go out with Inu Yasha what if being close to her in a different way he saw the same thing that all the others had saw.  
  
Across the hall Sango couldn't sleep either 'the one that got away.' She had told Kagome that she didn't want her to let Inu Yasha get away. But what about her she never even gave herself the chance to get to know anyone. Never took the chance of letting herself get hurt she was always alone. It surprised her why was she here in this house with the woman that she hardly knew. Maybe it was because she saw herself in Kagome. They were looking for the same thing. Both of them searching for something that was just out of reach that was why when she had seen the way that Kagome was throwing it away she couldn't leave she couldn't let her make this mistake. 'Sango you're such a Hypocrite she thought to her self before closing her eyes but sleep would not come.  
  
Miroku put the key in the lock his head was a little fuzzy but all in all he was home before he usually was. Sango the words escaped his mouth bring the image of those blazing eyes looking into his with them. This was strange he had never really felt like this before. Sure he had made women mad before in fact he had man many women mad before, and he always felt bad about it for a little while but never this long. She was at Kagomes right now wasn't she Kagome had said something about her staying with her hadn't she? His hand pausing on the door knob he put they key back in his pocket and started walking down the hall.  
  
Kagome was still up when the sound of her door bell rang through the silence of the house. Laying there for a few seconds she walked down the hall. 'Who could be coming at time like this' The only person that it could be was.. That was why she was surprised to open the door and find that Miroku was standing there.  
  
"I know it's late Kagome but."  
  
"That's all right I wasn't asleep."  
  
"that seems to be the trend I was wondering you know did Sango come and stay with you then."  
  
"Yes but I think that she's sleeping right now it is almost two in the morning."  
  
"Yeah your right it is late I'm sorry to bother you."  
  
"It's alright."  
  
"Um can you tell her that I'm sorry for what I did and I hope to see her at work tomorrow."  
  
Sango leaned against the door listening to the two of them talk. Miroku? Sorry? Tilting her head back she looked across the room. Maybe she would go to work tomorrow.  
  
The next day the first person that Kagome saw was Inu Yasha he leaning against the out side of the building since it was a nice day his jacket was flung over his shoulder and he was watching her approach. And was wearing that look a look that she had come to dread a look that said he knew something that she didn't know. Inu Yasha smirked as he watched Kagome make her way toward him. More or less just because he knew that she hated it. Well served her right if he couldn't yell and be usual grumpy self then the lest he could do was make her feel uncomfortable to.  
  
"Good morning Inu Yasha."  
  
"Feh." With that he pushed against the wall bring his face next to her ear. "you want to act like nothing happened then you shouldn't blush every time you see me."  
  
Kagome frowned as he turned on his heels and started to walk away from her Bring her hand to her cheek she stared off after him. 'blushing act like nothing happened' Ok think, think about before. Then something came to her something that she hadn't done in a long time. Looking around the corner she saw that Inu Yasha was still walking down the hallway and that he was the only one there.  
  
"what the Fu.." Kagome sent herself hurtling into him her arms wrapping around his neck "Sit boy" She yelled as they fell to the floor.  
  
Inu Yasha was stunned what had just happened 'Sit boy.'  
  
"what the hell are you doing wench."  
  
Turning around the girl was now sitting on his chest and he wasn't about to admit how that made him feel." Sit boy what you think I am a dog now get the hell off me."  
  
Kagome smiled this was something that she had used to do it was a game really trying to catch him off guard. Somehow she had forgotten how fun it had been. Leaning forward she put a big smile on her face because she knew it would annoy the man below her. But he hadn't given her the reaction that she had expected instead she felt hands on her back pulling her down.  
  
He hadn't been able to control himself he wanted to feel her in his arms and now he held her there against his chest. What a site they must make if anyone was to walk into the hall he was sure that they wouldn't believe it. Reaching his hand up he let it rest on her hair. That stubborn wench he thought pulling her a little closer.  
  
Miroku looked nervously at the woman that was now hard at work. He had wanted to apologize to her but right now he was to afraid to go and even talk to her. He knew that he would say something stupid or worse yet he would do something stupid so he just stood where he was.  
  
Sango knew that she was being watched that man had been looking at her all morning and it was starting to annoy her. Turning on her heal she made he way to him.  
  
Oh no she was coming this way. Looking around he tried to find something to him to do but there was nothing.  
  
"You could just apologize you know." Was all that's he said before she turned and was walking away from him again.  
  
"Next time wench I wont let you get away so easy."  
  
"don't call me that." Her eyes narrowed as she looked over her shoulder to look at him only to see that the cocky smile was on his face again.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"Inu Yasha." Suddenly his face softened and the smile faded into a gentler one for a few seconds. "Come on your going to be late." He didn't know why he had said it but now that it was out of his mouth it was to late to wonder why turning around he began walking in the direction that he had been going before someone had decided that it would be fun to run and jump on him.  
  
' he wont wait forever the words ran though Kagomes mind and she stiffened for a second. What did she need him to wait for she wasn't in love she didn't know what love was every time that she thought she did she was always wrong.  
  
"I'm sorry ok."  
  
"After practically stocking me all morning that's all that you have to say for your self." Miroku's eyes widened for a second till he saw the woman's mouth curve up into a smile. "Well I accept thank you."  
  
Kagome head to through the door she was late and she felt a little guilty they were supposed to have a n new girl on set today. Another girl that he boyfriend had left her for. The irony of that statement caused her heart to ach a little. Looking around she saw that Sango was talking with Miroku. There was something different about Miroku she thought watching him talk to the raven haired woman something that she had never seen before. Briefly she wondered what Sango meant when she said she saw the way that she and Inu Yasha looked at each other. A movement in the corner of hr eye drew her attention away from the couple there was a woman standing there black hair coursing down her back. and she was looking right at her. Did she know that was rude but what annoyed her the most was that the woman wasn't looking at her she was looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
That's it for now. As always tell me if you want more 


	4. Late Night Purchases

Hi Hi  
  
It's me and I'm updating. Not much to say this time. Thanks to Jessie K-I, South Beach Girl and Sierra for the reviews on the last chapter. Did I mention that I love reviews ^.^  
  
::Inu Yasha:: Just shut up woman they don't want to hear you yap and while your at it tell them that you don't own me.  
  
::Echoe: I don't own Inu Yasha u.u  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kagome frowned as she caught that woman looking at Inu Yasha again. Inu Yasha. It had been a little over a month and thing's were going good she thought almost like they had been before but not really he had been right something was different something that would never be the same.  
  
Kagome laid in bed staring at the ceiling because she couldn't sleep that seamed to be the trend as of late she couldn't remember the last time that she had slept well no that was a lye she could. And maybe that was the reason that she couldn't sleep. That and that damn woman that was always looking at Inu Yasha that Kikyo. Not that she would say anything about it though he was free to do as he wished it wasn't like he was hers. but he was. Thoughts where drifting threw her head but one stood out one that she had never head before. Bolting up in bed she threw her feet over the side.  
  
A scowl work it's way onto Mirkou's face as he rummaged through the cupboard 'was there no aspirin in the house?' no it didn't look like it just the empty bottle. But he needed some if he didn't have any he didn't know how he would make it to work. spinning around he picked his coat up off the couch and headed for the door. Walking out side it took a while for a cab to stop.  
  
Yawning he told the driver where to go and closed his eyes till he felt the cab coming to a stop opening one eye he saw that they were already there.  
  
"Hey can you wait here for me I'll just be a second." he said getting out the door while still leaning in so the driver could hear.  
  
"Sure I'll leave the meter on."  
  
"thanks."  
  
He had to stop doing this but he had to admit that he had been doing better since he met the darling Sango. A smile touched his face as he thought of her. One day she would be the death of him really. He had already been threatened various times mostly about his wondering hands. But he had learned one thing never to do anything to Sango when she had sharp utensils in her hand like a pencil which he saw that she now wore behind her ear at all times. She had threatened to put a hole in his hand if he didn't remove it and he could tell by the look in her eyes that she meant it. Looking around the brightly lit store his mind went blank what had he came here for again? Oh that was right aspirin. Walking to the drug section he looked at the bottles. Reaching out he took one of them turning around ready to leave when he saw her. 'Kagome?' but what was she doing out at this hour? Smiling he started to walk toward, but she didn't seam to notice him instead she was reading a box and walking at the same time not paying attention to where she was going she was headed in his direction. An evil smile spreading over his face he waited till she got closer to him before saying her name rather loudly. She must have not been expecting it because she took a deep breath dropping what was in her hands and taking a step back.  
  
"Kagome." The sound of someone saying her name got through to her and she had dropped the box that was in her hand. Looking up she saw that it was Miroku standing there. 'just great' panic filled her and she went to grab the box off the floor between them but Miroku was too fast as he was already leaning down to pick it. Her face turning red she just stood there and watched because there was nothing that she could do about it. 'maybe he wont read it' nope he read it she thought watching him pause for a second.  
  
Miroku leaned over reaching for the box that she had dropped. 'what a pregnancy test' he hesitated a second before taking the box into his hand, straitening up. He tried to look at Kagome but her eyes where looking else where and her cheeks where tinted pink.  
  
'someone kill me' just do it right now. 'of all the people she had to run into she had to run into him it could have only been worse if it had been one other person' 'maybe I should just leave turn around and, run, deny any of this happened. Nope there was no way that she could deny this one.  
  
"Ah here you go."  
  
She looked at the out reached box like it was a snake. 'don't grab it maybe you can portend that your not the one that dropped it.' And just who did it? It isn't like the place is crawling with people right now is it you idiot the voice in the back of her head snapped.  
  
"Thank you." Reaching out she took the box instantly hiding it behind her back not because she didn't want Miroku to see it she knew that it was already to late for that but because she was ashamed that she had got caught buying it.  
  
"Yeah sure no problem I guess that I'll be seeing you tomorrow."  
  
"yeah."  
  
"well good night then."  
  
Standing there she watched as he turned away from her and went to the counter to pay waiting till her was no longer there she walked up with her purchase.  
  
Shutting the door of her apartment she sighed leaning against it for a few seconds. "I'm bad luck that has to be it."  
  
The next day Kagome was thankful that first person she saw wasn't Miroku or Inu Yasha but rather it was Hiten. She didn't really know the man that well he had only been here a little over a week but she got to talk to him a lot on set. He was her new "boyfriend" on the show. She knew that his brother worked here to he did lighting. With a smile she remembered Miroku saying that was part of his contract. If you wanted Hiten then you had to have a Job for Monten too. But as it turned out she had remembered Miroku saying something about how he thought that the man was a genius with lights or something like that.  
  
"Good Morning Kagome."  
  
"Good Morning Hiten."  
  
"Want to get some coffee?"  
  
"Naw that's alright I already had one this morning on my way here but thanks though."  
  
"Yea sure no problem" the man hesitated just a second before going to go and get himself a cup.  
  
"Look woman I said No."  
  
"I was just." Kikyo looked up at the man that was standing in front of her she never got a chance to talk to him and now when she was asking if maybe he wanted to go out sometime he has to be all rude to her.  
  
"Don't you know anything? it's not a woman's place to ask out a man."  
  
Kikyo narrowed her eyes she hadn't expected to get the brush off. "You Know this isn't the feudal era women do sometimes ask out the guy."  
  
"Well I guess that I'm just an old fashioned guy." With that he began walking down the hall leaving a very angry Kikyo staring after him.  
  
Miroku looked up to see Kagome enter the room. Kagome. Wondered was she going out with someone that he hadn't heard about. He would have to ask Inu Yasha later he would know.  
  
Something was different today. He could feel it almost like the air was different it was impossible he knew for him to be able to tell something like that but still he couldn't seem to shake the feeling.  
  
All day it never went away even now it was still there. Looking at the cab that was pulling away he had the feeling that it had something to do with Kagome.  
  
"I'm glad that I caught you before you left." Miroku said walking out of the building to see that Inu Yasha was still standing there.  
  
"really? I have yet to see if I'm happy about that."  
  
"You know I would feel a lot better if I could tell if you were joking."  
  
"Yeah but that wouldn't be any fun for me." Turning he looked at Miroku and he knew he knew that the other man had something to do with this feeling and suddenly he wanted to know what he had to say not that he was about to tell him that though."  
  
"So what did you want to tell me?"  
  
"Well I just wanted to ask you something."  
  
Turning around he shoved his hands in his pockets. "So tell me already I don't have all night to wait for you I have a cup of ramen at home with my name on it."  
  
"It's just that I wanted to know something about Kagome."  
  
Ok so now he had his full attention what could he want to know about Kagome had something happened to her that he didn't know about, why didn't that stupid woman tell him?  
  
"Well you see I just wanted to know if you knew if she was seeing anyone new."  
  
"Not that I know of." What was he getting around to just spit it out.  
  
Miroku Looked at his friends back. He had thought if anyone had known that Inu Yasha would have known. But obviously he didn't.  
  
"Oh it's nothing then, have a good night."  
  
What the hell turning around he was mad to see that Miroku had already turned to leave. "What the hell do you think your doing don't walk away from me. If your going to waste my time then you should at lest tell me what you where babbling about."  
  
Miroku paused moving to face an angry Inu Yasha. "Well it's just that she's been acting weird."  
  
"Weird what does that have to with you wanting to know if she's dating anyone new."  
  
"Because I saw her last night at the store and she was well she was buying a pregnancy test and.."  
  
"She was buying a.." why would she his mind went blank for a second and then all at once his friends words hit him. Kagome was buying a pregnancy test.  
  
Miroku watched as his friends face went though a range of emotions before finally settling on anger.  
  
"Oh really well I'll see you in the Morning then Miroku I have something to do."  
  
Kagome was shocked out of her thoughts by the pounding on the door. Walking across the room she paused.  
  
"Kagome you open this fucking door right now."  
  
She didn't want to open it not when he was in a mood like this but she knew that he wouldn't leave. Flinging the door open she reached out and pulled the angry man into the room.  
  
"would you keep your voice down I don't my neighbors to hear you and call the cops."  
  
"Let them call the cops see if I care."  
  
"Well I care now shut your mouth."  
  
"When where you planning on telling me woman?"  
  
Tell him tell him.. Miroku.. Miroku had told him. Say something say something before he flies off the handle.  
  
He looked down at the petite woman in front of him torn between wanting to hug her and wring her neck. She wasn't going to tell me.  
  
"You weren't going to tell me were you." His eyes narrowed.  
  
She couldn't look up she was ashamed because he was right. She felt so small. She wanted to just go hide under a rock. In some cave far away from people. Anywhere as long as it wasn't here.  
  
"I'm not if that's what your thinking so why does it matter." But still she couldn't bring herself to look at the man before her. But what happened next she hadn't expected suddenly she was being held up against the hard plane of his chest.  
  
"Marry me Kagome."  
  
Resting her forehead against his chest she brought her hands up to lay against either of his shoulders.  
  
"No."  
  
That's it for now you know what to do ^.^ 


	5. I said it anyway

Hi hi  
  
It's me I'm back. Sorry that I took so long. I was going to post really I was the first half of this was even proof read. But I felt bad for not posting so I want ahead and wrote some more so this chapters longer then most of my chapters. But that also means that the second part is edited by me. u.u I know I suck at it but I added scene changes at least to the second part so maybe their not so confusing now. Oh and I started summer classes e.e but I am taking an English class so maybe I'll learn something ^.^  
  
Thanks to every one that reviewed I loved reviews. They make me feel like writing so you know what to do.  
  
::Inu:: wench your forgetting something.  
  
::Echoe:: yeah yeah I don't own you.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Inu Yasha felt his heart contract. No. Had she just told him... no?  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"Why not Kagome, I would love you, take care of you, be everything that you want everything that you need." Clenching his hands into fists, he wanted to throw something, yell, or do anything. But he couldn't seem to do anything. All he could do was stand there and look into Kagome's soulful eyes. There was something there, in those eyes that he couldn't quite understand. She was afraid, after everything. She was afraid of him.  
  
"But you deserve better then me, Inu Yasha. Don't you want to wait till you find someone that you love?" Kagome looked up into his golden eyes. Why couldn't she have said yes? It would have made things a lot easier on them both. But she didn't know if she loved him. And most of all, she didn't know if he truly loved her, and if he didn't, then she didn't want him to regret a few words that he had asked on the spur of the moment.  
  
What the hell was wrong with her? Does she know what she's saying? Maybe all the other men had been right. Kagome was cold, and she only pushed people away from her. But he couldn't bring himself to say that about her. All the others may have been able to use it as an excuse, but not him. He knew her too well. So. why? Why was she saying no to him? Someone that he really loved, did she even know what love was?  
  
"Do you know what love is, Kagome?"  
  
She just stood there, resting against him. How could she answer that question? No, she didn't know what love was. She had fooled herself one too many times before. She could look up love in the dictionary and give him a definition of what love was, but that wouldn't be real. She couldn't tell him from the bottom of her heart what love really was. But if she had to give him a definition now, the only one that she would be able to give, would be heart ache. She had to say something fast. The longer that she was silent, the worse off she would be. Too late!  
  
"Do you want me to take that as a no?" Her silence spoke volumes to him. She couldn't answer such a simple question. Yes or no, that was all that he wanted.  
  
"You're right. I don't know what love is. I've tricked myself into thinking I know what it is too many times. And you don't have to ask me to marry you just because."  
  
That irked him. Why did she have to question his motives? Did she really think that he would just ask her to marry him. just like that? That he would ask just any woman to marry him.  
  
"Because what, Kagome? It's because I care about you. You know that I do."  
  
"Just ask yourself this, Inu Yasha. If Miroku hadn't told you that he saw me last night, would you still be here? If you hadn't thought that I might be pregnant, would you have still asked me to marry you?"  
  
"I knew that you weren't, and I asked you anyway, didn't I?" And you tell me no. Didn't even have to think about it! Just came right out and said it like it was the easiest thing in the entire world, to shoot me down. So, in the end that was it. She didn't trust him- her best friend, the person who had known her forever.  
  
"I'm sorry Inu Yasha but." It hurt her to say it, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't say yes. Not now.  
  
"But, what. are you still going on about how you're afraid that I would hurt you? I would rather die first, but I see that what I think means little to you." Being turned down hurt and it was showing in his voice. He was practically yelling at her, but he couldn't control himself.  
  
"That's not true." He was getting madder by the second. She could practically feel it radiating off of him. What was she going to do now?  
  
"You know what your problem is? You're so afraid to let anyone in. You want to know what love is, Kagome?" he had asked it in the form of a question. But he never waited for her to answer.  
  
"Love is feeling alive. Love is a special feeling that you get when you see a certain person. Love is knowing that you would do anything to see that person happy, even if it means that you're unhappy. It's when you take that person in your arms and you kiss them. And for that one moment, you're the only two people in the entire fucking world."  
  
Kagome couldn't say anything. She could only look up at him, moved by his words. So, that's what love was, or at least that's what Inu Yasha thought love was.  
  
"I'm only going to swallow my pride once, Kagome. But know this is the last time. Marry me."  
  
He opened her mouth to say something, but the tips of his fingers were held against her lips, only to be seconds later replaced with his own. Closing her eyes, she lost herself. Bring her hands up she looped them around his shoulders, pulling herself closer to him.  
  
Drawing away, Inu Yasha smiled at the expression on her face. Bring his hand to the side of her face; he gently brushed away a strand of her hair that was clinging to her cheek.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes, which were immediately met by Inu Yasha's amber ones.  
  
"Tell me one thing, do you love me?" As it left her lips, she knew that it hadn't been a smart thing to say. But it was too late to get the words back. His eyes clouded ever so slightly, the amber color darkening.  
  
She's not ready. If she had to ask him that, then she didn't understand. And the bad thing about it was that this was something he couldn't do anything about. No matter how mad he got, no matter what he said, she wasn't ready to understand.  
  
"If you have to ask that, then I'm afraid I already have my answer, wench." It had come out harsher than he had intended it to. But all he could think about was getting away.  
  
It was true, he did. She was cold like they had said. She couldn't give her heart to anyone. Not even to him. But if I could, I would give it to you, don't you understand? "Inu Yasha I'm." What was she going to say? That she was sorry, that wouldn't matter this time. She could say those words a thousand times and they still wouldn't mean anything. Closing her mouth, she couldn't even bring herself to speak them.  
  
What was she going to say? That she was sorry. Sorry for what? Was it her fault that she doesn't love me? No, it wasn't, but right now he needed someone to blame. And the only one here was Kagome. "You're sorry. right. That line is not going to work this time, Kagome. I thought we could have had something, but I was wrong."  
  
All she could do was stare as Inu Yasha turned from her to open the door. She almost reached out to him, but for some reason she couldn't make herself move. So she stood there, just looking at the closed door. Closed! She had pushed him away. She had said no. What was wrong with her? She was an idiot, that's what! Closing her eyes, she fought back the tears. It was her choice to make and she had made it. So why did she feel dead inside? Then why had she ruined everything. She was the one to blame, yet she knew that if he asked her again right now, she would still say no.  
  
Feeling deflated, she stumbled forward, resting against the door. She had no idea how long she stayed like that. Her thoughts drifted, only to be interrupted by the sound of someone banging on the door. Which if she hadn't been leaning against, she could have ignored. Flinging the door open, she thought that it might be Inu Yasha. But it was instead Sango standing there. Oh yeah. She had forgot that she had told the other woman that she could stay here till she found an apartment. She should have known better anyway to think that it would have been Inu Yasha. When he said that he was only going to swallow his pride once, he meant it.  
  
Sango looked at the woman that was standing there. Her hand was still on the door, blocking Sango's path. Her eyes were vacant, like she was trying not to cry. Reaching out she pried her small hand off the door and stepped inside. "Ok. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I said no."  
  
"You said no?" It had sounded so. Final. so dejected. What had she said no to? "Here. Why don't we go to the couch and you can tell me all about." With Kagome's hand still in her grasp, Sango lead them to the couch.  
  
"Oh god." Leaning her head forward, the tears finally started cascading down her face and begun there was no way to stop them.  
  
Sango hadn't known Kagome for long, but she knew that she wasn't the type of woman to get all wishy-washy over nothing.  
  
"I let him get away, Sango." All the sudden it made sense.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He asked me to marry him and I said no."  
  
Sango looked down at her. 'I never thought that she was stupid'  
  
"I asked him to tell me what love was and he did. But I was ashamed, because when he held me in his arms, when he kissed me, I didn't feel it. And now I've lost him."  
  
"Kagome, I don't know everything that went on between you and Inu Yasha. But I do know that you haven't lost him. If you ever need him, he'll be there for you. And if you didn't love him, then it's good that he knows, so you didn't lead him on."  
  
"I felt something, but I don't know if..." Because I'm a complete and utter fool I don't even know how I feel.  
  
"Look here, Kagome. I admit you do have a problem, but the problem isn't that you let Inu Yasha get away. The problems you've got yourself. So confused that you don't even know what you want. And till you figure that out, you have no right to be crying over a decision that you made."  
  
"Your right, but."  
  
"But what. you're just going to linger on this forever. I suggest that you figure yourself out, because if you don't you're never going to allow yourself to be happy."  
  
"Your right." Wiping her eyes, she looked at the girl that was sitting next to her. It made sense. Inu Yasha wasn't the problem. All the guys she had gone out with, they weren't the problem, she was. And that was something that she was going to change.  
  
Throwing herself across the small couch, she wrapped the other girl in a hug.  
  
"Thank you Sango."  
  
Sango watched the other girl get up and head toward her room. When the door was shut and she was sure that Kagome couldn't hear her, she let out a sigh. "I can't believe she let him go. What an idiot!"  
  
Inu Yasha slammed the door of his apartment shut. He had pushed her too far, too fast. He had known that she wasn't ready and he goes and opens his mouth, but at least he knew how she felt, or more like he knew how she didn't feel. Closing his eyes he turned around hitting the wall, leaving a big dent where his fist had connected. Well she would see he didn't need her. He wasn't in love with her. But, oh god, he was. All of his thoughts were filled with her. He needed to do something to forget her. Hell, he was going to go out with Miroku for a change.  
  
Miroku rushed over to pick up the phone. "Are you going out tonight?"  
  
'Inu Yasha.? He could at least say hello first.'  
  
"No, actually I was going to stay home." What was wrong? Inu Yasha hardly ever wanted to out, and here he was calling him up and asking if he was going out.  
  
"Oh well. I guess I'll be going out by myself then." With that he was about ready to hang up the phone, when he heard Miroku yelling on the other end.  
  
"Alright, you twisted my arm. Let me get dressed and I'll be ready to go."  
  
Miroku looked at his friend as he took what must have been his fifteenth shot. There were no signs of slowing down, and his face still had the same look that had been there when he had first seen him. What had happened? It had to be something to do with Kagome, right? Inu Yasha had rushed off when he found out about her. So what had happened when he went to see her?  
  
"Is this about Kagome?"  
  
Turning in the stool, Inu Yasha looked at Miroku. A look that said he thought Miroku was the dumbest person in the world. "No, it's not about Kagome. Nothing that wench does would ever get to me."  
  
'It's about Kagome' Miroku added in his mind. It had to be. Kagome was the only person that could get Inu Yasha this upset. So what had happened?  
  
"Did Kagome make a pass at you, because she's desperate or something?" he had meant it as a joke, but when his friends amber eyes flashed gold for a second, he shut up.  
  
"Don't say her name! I don't want to hear one word about her! She is nothing to me!" Just the woman that I can't get out of my mind that's all. But I don't need to hear you talking about her when I already can't get her out of my mind.  
  
"Oh..." what could he say to that? He wondered briefly if it was the tequila talking.  
  
"Tomorrow, she's going to find out just how much I don't need her. I can have any woman that I want." His words were slurred and Miroku knew that it was time to get him out of here.  
  
"Why don't I take you home and you can sleep it off bud."  
  
"I don't want to go home. What I want is another god damn drink, now get me one."  
  
"One more, then, I'm taking you home."  
  
"Feh."  
  
Kagome had decided today was going to be different, and she wanted Inu Yasha to know what she had found out about herself. Then if he understood, then maybe there was still a chance for something between them. But he wasn't there in the morning, nor was he there when lunch time came. Toward the end of the day, she had given up hope. He was out for the day, she would just have to go and see him after work.  
  
Hiten smiled as he finished his last lines of the day.  
  
"Kagome, would you like to go out and do something? You with me. like a date?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I can't right now, I have to..." looking over his shoulder, the words died in her throat as she saw Inu Yasha. He was leaning over someone. The first thing that she noticed was that his hand was bandaged up. For a few seconds, all she could do was stare at him, his lean muscular form supporting its self against the wall. Briefly, she wondered how he had hurt his hand, till something else caught her attention. He was leaning over Kikyo, and she was tilting her head back and laughing at something that Inu Yasha had said. Standing there a little longer, she watched as they both turned to leave and Inu Yasha slipped one of his arms around her shoulder.  
  
"Earth to Kagome."  
  
Looking up, she saw that Hiten was still watching her waiting for an answer.  
  
"I would love to."  
  
__________  
  
Kagome sat down as Hiten pulled out the chair for her. 'He was rather nice,' she thought, looking up as the waiter came and took their order. Then, he came back a few seconds later with their coffee. Looking down at the black brew, she began to put sugar in it.  
  
He can do what ever he wants. I won't stop him. He can do what ever he wants with whoever he wants. And if he wants to hang all over that woman then it's not my problem. She felt her hand tighten. I don't care, he's only my friend. I said no. I can accept that. It was my choice I was the one that pushed him away.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
I was the one. I have only myself to blame. But Sango had been right. She had no right to be upset. So why had seeing him with Kikyo made her so. so mad. No, not mad. Used.  
  
"Kagome?" the voice said again this time a little more urgent.  
  
"Huh." This time the sound of his voice got through to her. Looking up, she saw that Hiten was looking at her with a startled look on his face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Hiten asked in a confused voice.  
  
"Ah no, what would make you think that?" fallowing his eyes she looked down finally realizing that she had a spoon in her hand, and that it was bent. A blush covering her cheeks she laid the utensil back down on the white table cloth with a nervous giggle.  
  
Hiten had to try not and laugh. He didn't want to appear rude though he couldn't help but wonder what it was that she was thinking about. It couldn't have been something to pleasant. His eyes shifted to the bent spoon. She was stronger then she looked. Giving a nervous smile he tried to think of something to say to her, anything to say to her. But the silence stretched on and there was nothing to fill it.  
  
__________  
  
Kagome and Sango where sitting on the couch talking when the door bell rang. Looking at Sango she shruged as she stood up not knowing who it could be. The hands on the clock indicated that it was almost midnight. Maybe it was Miroku again. With a smile she opened the door only to have they happy expression on her face melt into one of worry.  
  
Sango was shocked to see that Kagome came into the room with a little crying boy held tightly in her arms. She wanted to ask who it was, but knew that Kagome was to busy trying to calm the boy.  
  
"It's alright now. Do you want to tell me what your doing here all by yourself? At this hour!"  
  
The small boy peered up at his sister through a tear streaked face.  
  
"Mom told me to get out. She said that she didn't want me." Kagome pulled him closer to her as his small body was wracked with sobs.  
  
Damn her she was going to hear about this first thing in the morning but right now she had more important things to worry about.  
  
Laying the sleeping body of her little brother down on the bed in the spare room she frowned how could her mother do something like this to him?  
  
Exiting the room Kagome saw that Sango was still sitting in the same place that she had been.  
  
"Sorry about that?"  
  
"It's alright, that your brother?"  
  
"Yeah. I was wondering if you could do me a favor and watch him tomorrow morning I have to go talk to our mother and I prefer that he wasn't around to hear what I have to say to her."  
  
"Yeah no problem since there's no shooting tomorrow I have the entire day open."  
  
"Thanks. I'm going to leave early in the morning. So maybe I can get back before he wakes up. But if you need help you can call Miroku or maybe, Inu Yasha I'll leave their numbers for you."  
  
"Ok you should get to bed then." Sango said not knowing what else to say.  
  
________  
  
Kagome looked at the small house as the cab pulled into the drive way her mothers car was there so she knew that she was home leaning forward she handed the driver the money and asked if he would be kind enough to wait. Seeing him nod she got out of the car. Walking up to the house she put her key in the door pushing it open. The room was dark but she could make out the shape of her mother sitting on the couch.  
  
"I knew that you would come here. So the brat made it to your place?" the older woman said her voice slurred.  
  
The room smelled of alcohol as Kagome made her way toward her mother the smell only got worse and she had to fight the urge not to run out of the room gagging.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Kagome asked coming to a stop in front of the sofa where her mother sat.  
  
_______  
  
Inu Yasha was awoke by the sound of his phone ringing what the hell. It was his day off. No one should have to be woken up by the phone. Letting the answering machine get it he covered his head with the pillow.  
  
"Ah Inu Yasha you must not be there, or umm your still asleep. I know it's still early. But Kagome left this number."  
  
Kagome left his number what the fuck?  
  
"It's just that she went to her mothers." The voice said.  
  
This could lead to problems. He knew that her mother always meant problems, but why would Kagome leave this number for her to call? Rolling over he picked up the phone.  
  
"Ok tell me what your trying to say." He growled because he wasn't much of a morning person.  
  
"Well you see her brothers here and I can't get him to quit crying." She expected to have to give more of an explanation then that but he surprised her.  
  
"I'll be there in fifteen minutes." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
____  
  
"Where is Kagome I want my Kagome."  
  
Sango kneeled next to the little boy reaching out her hands to gather him to her but he backed away.  
  
"I don't know you. Don't touch me." He recoiled from her touch the tears falling down his cheeks even harder then before.  
  
It broke her heart what was she supposed to do? Hearing a knock on the door she practically ran to open it seeing Inu Yasha standing there looking rather rumpled like he had just rolled out of bed and came.  
  
Nodding at Sango he walked past her into the hall.  
  
"Hey Souta." He yelled hearing the sound of feet running from the other room. Kneeling down he caught the tiny figure in his arm.  
  
"I want my sister."  
  
"Oh I know, that you do. She'll be back pretty soon she went to talk to your mother."  
  
Not the smartest thing to say. The little boy started to struggle against his arms.  
  
"We have to go and get her. She's not safe there." Souta was frantic what would his mother do to his sister? Filled with fear he looked up at Inu Yasha.  
  
_________  
  
Miroku stumbled into the living room and saw that there was a message on his answering machine. The ringer had been off on the phone, and the message hadn't been loud enough to carry into the bed room pressing the button down he heard Sango's voice. At first he was caught up in the velvety sound of it then what she was saying actually started to make it thought to him. Kagome was at her mothers? Sango needed his help. With that thought he went to the bed room and threw on some clothes. He was honored that Sango would call on him to help but he was also worried. Kagome had went to her mothers. Mrs. Higurashi had a problem drinking. She had hadn't always had this problem, but after Kagomes father had died, it was like her mother had given up. Turning to the bottle hoping that it would fill the void that she had in her heart. Kagome had tried to get her to stop a few times, and a couple of times her mother tried to quite if only for the kids but it never lasted long. He could remember when it had started Kagome had come to school crying saying that he mom wouldn't get up.  
  
Getting into the cab he frowned as he headed over to Kagomes the lest he could do was help with her little brother. Taking out his cell he dialed Inu Yasha's number he knew that his friend would want to know about this, but to his disappointment no one answered the phone so he left a message. Thankful that he had reached Kagomes building.  
  
________  
  
Sango lifted her head at the sound of the door bell ringing again. Jumping to her feet she went answer it. To her surprise Miroku was standing there looking just as shabbily dressed as Inu Yasha had when he had first arrived.  
  
What good friends Kagome had. Looking down she wondered if anyone would ever care for her like this if something bad happened to her. Shaking her head she was ashamed. Now was not the time to think such things.  
  
"Where's Souta?"  
  
"He's in the living room."  
  
Nodding Miroku made his way into the living room to see that Inu Yasha was already there was the little boy sitting on his lap.  
  
Souta pushed at Inu Yasha's chest why wouldn't he do anything why wouldn't he help his sister? Turning his head he saw that Miroku had entered and was now sitting on the couch with then.  
  
"Hi rat" Miroku said trying to get the boy to smile but to his surprise Souta turned and looked at him with eyes to old for any seven year old to have.  
  
"I want to go get my sister."  
  
Inu Yasha could see that this was something that the little boy wasn't going to drop.  
  
"When did she leave?" the question was directed at Sango.  
  
"A little after six this morning."  
  
"Shit." He couldn't help but curse he knew that if Kagome was here she would scold him for saying something like that in front of her little brother, but right now he couldn't care less. That meant that she had been gone for over four hours. Getting to his feet he placed the small boy on the large couch cushions. "I'm going to go and get your sister for you."  
  
For the first time since he got there Souta smiled.  
  
Miroku looked at the little boy and then to Inu Yasha. Catching his eye he nodded before turning away.  
  
"So it looks like it's just me and you now bud."  
  
"No!" jumping of the couch he ran after Inu Yasha. "Where do you think your going I'm going too."  
  
Stopping in his tracks at those words he turned around kneeling down and taking Souta into his arms.  
  
"I think it's better if you stay here." Inu Yasha said trying his best he could to comfort he boy.  
  
Souta had started crying again. Why was he leaving him he could help.  
  
"I can take care of my sister."  
  
_________  
  
Kagome threw open the door carrying in the two small bags that she had brought with her as well as a stuffed little fox. Pausing in the hall she saw Inu Yasha was crouched down with her crying little brother in his arms. Notable to hold back her own tears she felt hot wet ness as the first ones started down her cheeks.  
  
It was Souta that noticed her first. He pulled out of Inu Yasha's arms and ran to his sisters waiting embrace. "Kagome!"  
  
"It's ok Souta your going to be staying with me for a while don't worry about it." She felt so emotionally stressed that she collapsed to her knees still holding her brother to her.  
  
"I was so scared." The little voice said  
  
"I know you where but you don't ever have to be scared again I'll make sure of it." She would she didn't want her little brother to ever have to go that house again.  
  
Looking up threw her bangs she saw that Sango and her two friends still standing there, but it was Inu Yasha who voiced their thoughts.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Then he saw it her face was covered with bruises her left eyes was swollen with a tint of purple around it.  
  
Kagome heard the gasp from the people in the room and knew that they were looking at her face. Not wanting them to see she pulled her brother closer. Feeling strong arms enclosed them both. And despite herself she crumbled into them allowing the sobs to rack her body.  
  
Miroku looked at the touching yet sad scene that was unfolding before their eyes. Reaching out he took Sango's arm leaning over to Whisper in her ear. That they should leave.  
  
___________  
  
The phone rang in the empty apartment the answering machine picking up after a few rings. "Hi this is Kikyo I was just wondering what time it was that you were going to pick me up today. Sorry to bother you, guess that I'll see you later this afternoon. Bye."  
  
______  
  
Inu Yasha looked down at Kagome after about and hour they had moved to the couch. Where they were still sitting. Looking down at the two of them he saw that Souta had cried himself to sleep and that Kagome was sitting there just staring off into space. He had tried to ask he what had happened a few times before, but every time ended up with Kagome crying again so this time he said nothing. Just held the two of them close. 'shit he was supposed to take Kikyo out this afternoon.' Kagome felt him stiffen and turned to look up at him.  
  
"You have something else that your were supposed to be doing don't you?"  
  
"Yeah but I can change it. It's no big deal after all." He didn't want to leave her alone reaching out he wanted to touch her face to sooth away that pain.  
  
"No, I think that you should go I need sometime to think."  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone." He felt his temperature rise how dare she think that she could just tell him what to do.  
  
"I said go I don't need you, I want to be alone." She hadn't meant for it to come out as harsh as it did. but she couldn't take back the words now that they where out of her mouth. It had been the wrong thing to say she felt his body stiffen at her words. With that he got up his usually warm golden eyes glaring at her coldly.  
  
"If that's really what you want then I'll be leaving." Then he didn't know why he had done it but much like her he hadn't been able to control the words that came out of his mouth even though he knew they would hurt her.  
  
"I had a date tonight anyway." Before he could saying more he turned and walked out.  
  
The sound of the door disturbing the silence of her apartment and Kagome was left alone to cry.  
  
Please review. ^.^ in other words if you want more review ^.^ 


	6. Tell Me Everything

Hi Hi  
  
(I read what Nova wrote sorry that my second chapter wasn't up to the people that tried to read it I fixed it hehehe sorry about that u.u I should Have the next chapter up soon)  
  
Echoe: if what I said confused anybody  
  
Inu:: What do you say that doesn't confuse people  
  
::Echoe:: What did you say?  
  
::Inu:: You heard me  
  
::Echoe Mumbles:: sorry I was just trying to fix a mistake now don't make me hurt you  
  
I'm posting now because I want to go out of town this weekend. Hehehe It's my b day. Thanks to very one that has reviewed they keep me going ^.^ I'm pathetic I know. Any way I'll quit babbling and you can get on with the story.  
  
:Inu: and?  
  
:Echoe: And I don't own you happy now?  
  
::Inu:: Very.  
  
:Echoe:: but I've asked for you for my Birth day so I'll just have to wait and see what happens.  
  
Oh yeah and *~*~*~ means that it's an event that happened in the past  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Miroku looked at a Sango's profile as she sat there lost in her thoughts. Her gaze fixed on the cup of Coffee sitting in front of her. Her hair was lose around her shoulders a strand falling stubbornly into her face. 'She looks so far away' he thought wanting to say something that would break her out of whatever she was thinking about.  
  
"What a terrible way to get you to go out on a date maybe next time I can take you out under better circumstances." He said half jokingly trying to break the dark mood that she was in.  
  
'date the word cut through her hazy mind, her head snapping up to see that Miroku was watching her.  
  
"This is not a date." She said, angry that he would assume such a thing. She had just left because they had been intruding on Kagome, not because she wanted to go on some date with him.  
  
"Let see it is in a way. I picked you up, I brought you here. I intend on paying." Her mouth opened like she was going to interrupt him so he rushed on not giving her a chance "and I'm going to take you home. That sounds like a date to me."  
  
"It may sound like a date but let me assure you that it's not."  
  
"sure you can say it's not but if anyone asks me I'm going to tell them that it is." He said giving her a half smile.  
  
Anger was welling up. Clenching her hands in to fists she locked eyes with him waging a silent war.  
  
"Your just so." her voice shook as she spoke.  
  
"Wonderfully witty and charming?"  
  
"I was thinking more along the lines of a scheming letch."  
  
"Your still mad about the first time we met you aren't you?"  
  
"Of course I am it's not everyday that someone that I've never met before puts their hand on my ass!!." She screamed unable to help herself.  
  
Miroku was amused at the woman's temper when it came to this subject. She had risen from her chair slamming her hand down on the table her eyes glaring daggers at him. His eyes shifting he knew that people must be watching them but she seemed to be impervious to this fact. "What a shame."  
  
Had he just said what she had thought he said?  
  
"Why you!!!" There where no words to describe what she wanted to say. But at the same time a whole bunch of words that she wanted to say were rushing to come out of her mouth so fast that she was rendered speechless.  
  
"Sango."  
  
"Don't talk to me." she snapped.  
  
"I thought that you would want to know that you're making a scene."  
  
"I am.." she had been about to say not but then the fact that she was on her feet yelling in the middle of the restaurant finally got through to her. Pausing she turned her head to see people staring at her. A blush covering her face she lifted her hand that had smashed into the table up and gave a curt nod to everyone before sinking back into her chair. 'oh god I was just standing here yelling making a complete fool out of myself.'  
  
Seeing her discomfort Miroku rose his hand to the waiter that part of the crowd of on lookers and motioned him over.  
  
"Check please."  
  
Sango looked at him slightly amazed how could he sit there so calm after the scene that she had just made. But it was all his fault. If he hadn't. If he hadn't what the little voice in the back of her mind told her that she was the one who was hitting the table and yelling. Bowing her head she didn't want to look at him.  
  
"I don't think you should go back there tonight." After the moment that they had just had he knew that this would take her mind off it. This was also something that he had been wanting to say all night.  
  
Sango was startled by the serious of his tone and once again wished that she had friends like this. Like Kagome had but it was obvious that Miroku saw her as a fun little squish toy.  
  
"don't worry I didn't intend to. I know that I don't know Kagome well enough to make this any of my business."  
  
"Good I always like having company for the night." He hadn't been able to help himself and for the second time that night he watched the fire creep into her eyes.  
  
___________  
  
Kikyo looked over at Inu Yasha as they made there way into the movies. He wasn't dressed in his usual attire that he wore to work rather in stead he look scrubby in his gray sweet pants and faded old t shirt. It hurt her to think that he didn't take the time to do anything before picking her up for their date though she had to admit that he even looked cute like this. But still she had wanted him to make an effort.  
  
Feeling the slight pressure on his arm Inu Yasha turned his attention back to Kikyo she was looking at his clothes again and he couldn't blame her he did look like he had just rolled out of bed, in fact was that he had. He had told her that he had just came from an emergency and hadn't had the time to change. But the truth was he had been to mad to do anything. Now he regretted it seeing as the girl on his arm had taken the time to make herself look nice. The reason for his appearance popped into his mind again and he couldn't help but scowl why did that woman have to be so stubborn? Damn her.  
  
"What wrong Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked after a few seconds of watching him.  
  
"Nothings wrong." Damn. was he that obtuse.  
  
"Is it about the emergency? maybe you should go back home I wouldn't want you to be out worrying about anything."  
  
She was so kind to him and here what was he doing thinking about Kagome when he was supposed to be on a date. He made silent vow that for the rest of the date he wouldn't do anything more to worry her. At least in a movie theater he wouldn't have to worry about her looking at his face.  
  
"No It's. yes it's about that but really, I want to see this with you."  
  
Kikyo wasn't so sure that he was telling her the truth. In fact every part of her being was telling her that he was lying to her but she could handle that because she wanted to be around him and that was all that mattered.  
  
__________  
  
Inu Yasha slammed the door as he walked back in his apartment. Seeing the light on his answering machine he pressed the little button the first message was Miroku telling him that he was on his way over to Kagomes and briefly describing what was going on. At that guilt filled him. He knew that Kagome had been to her mother's, hell she had came back all black and blue and what had he done. Nothing he could never do anything when it came to that woman. And it infuriated him to no end. The second one made him feel worse. It was Kikyo and she sounded so happy on the phone when she asked what time he was going to pick her up. So much different from the deflated voice that she had used when he had dropped her off that night. The third one was only three words.  
  
"Sorry Inu Yasha."  
  
His world came crashing down at those softly spoken words. He replayed the message several times before flinging himself on the bed. Fuck she had made this mess then she could wallow in it. He was mad. Turning over he tried to get the sound of her voice out of his mind. Though it continued to plague him and he knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep this night.  
  
_____________  
  
Sango nervously entered the small apartment. She didn't know how it was that she had ended up here. But some how the smiling man had convinced her that it would be alright if she had come over to stay at him place. And silently she cursed herself wishing that she could think of a way to leave. The room was cleaner then she thought it would be the carpet needed to be vacuumed and some clothes were on the back of the tan colored couch. Magazines where strewn all over the coffee taking a step closer she felt her cheeks flush. 'Playboy' Seeing what she was looking at Miroku rushed forward scooping up the magazines in his hands and hiding them behind his back.  
  
"Maybe I shouldn't have came here I'll just."  
  
"Nonsense your already here I give you my word that I could be a gentleman. The bed rooms through there." He said raising his hand to point. Too bad that he had forgotten what had been in his hands. Sango fallowed his hand seeing that he was pointing with one of magazines. To give him credit he saw what she was looking at and quickly threw it to the ground. Covering her mouth she tried to look appalled but what she really wanted to do as laugh.  
  
'You just got done telling her that you could be gentlemanly too, what a great way to prove it, thinking for a second he tried to remember if he had left anything out that might cause him to be embarrassed in the bedroom. "I hope that you sleep tight Sango." With that he laid down on the couch stretching out his legs His arms going behind his neck like a pillow.  
  
Standing there shocked a few seconds she turned retreating into the bed room shutting the door before he had the chance to say anything else. Crossing the room she stared at the bed for a few seconds before laying down. The scene from earlier in the day playing back in her mind brought up painful memories .She knew now why it had been that she had fallowed this letch home. Because she wanted to know that she was not alone. Unable to hold back any longer she hugged a pillow to her letting the sobs over come her.  
  
Miroku opened his eyes to the soft sound of her in the other room, fighting back the urge to run in there and cradle her in his arms. But he knew that now was not the time for that. "One day I'll find out what makes you cry." He whispered into the darkness of the room.  
  
_______  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. The small movement hurt her whole body hurt. Her muscles felt tight not just from before but from sitting in almost the same spot all day she had only gotten up once and that was to Make Souta something to eat. Her little brother had walked around a little but when it had started to get dark he had come and climbed into her lap again. All these thoughts were flying through her head how could she had messed everything up so bad? How could she have said the things that she had said to Inu Yasha? How could she have done the things she did. Most of all now how was she going to take care of her little brother when she couldn't even take care of herself. She would find away. There was no chance that she was letting Souta set foot back in that house not after what had happened today. She had said terrible things to two people that she loved today and no matter what little words like I'm sorry weren't going to fix the problem.  
  
Souta laid there in his sisters arms his eyes closed but he wasn't asleep, no he was too worried to sleep. If she wasn't going to sleep then he wasn't going to sleep. There were bruises on her face and he knew where she had got them. One day he was going to be strong one day no one was going to hurt him or his sister he was going to make sure of that. He was going to be strong for her.  
  
Kagome bowed her head to the darkness because deep down she knew that he wasn't coming.  
  
_______  
  
Kikyo sat by the window looking out. Images of the man she had been out with earlier kept flashing through her mind. What had been wrong? Despite what he had said she knew that something had been bothering him. She hadn't known him that long but it still hurt to think that he wouldn't tell her she wanted to get closer to him. She wanted to get to know him better. Know why he frowned and what made him smile. She didn't understand what it was about that man but she wanted to get to know him to just be around him. Pulling he knees up to her chest she sighed. What had changed in the past few days? She may have been over joyed that Inu Yasha was paying attention to her but she wasn't stupid. One day he had been telling her that she didn't have a chance the next day he had been asking her if she wanted to got out to the movies with him. As much as she wanted to believe that he had decided that he was being unfair and wanted to give her a chance she knew that wasn't case. Not with this man who had a motive for everything. So what was the reason? and was she willing to risk her heart with him. "Yes." The word escaped her mouth in answer to her own thoughts. Suddenly she wanted to talk to her sister. Unfolding herself from her seat she made her way to her the phone dialing in her sisters number.  
  
"What do you want."  
  
Kikyo almost laughed at the way her sister answered the phone in her sleepy and irritated voice.  
  
"I just wanted to talk to you. And don't answer the phone like that. What if it hadn't been me."  
  
"Who else would call me at such a later hour if not you? Besides anyone that calls me at this time gets that answer."  
  
"Thanks for making me feel special." Kikyo said in a flat tone.  
  
"Anytime so what's bothering you? Don't say that it's nothing you wouldn't call at this time unless something was."  
  
Kikyo frowned as listening to her younger sister's harsh tones.  
  
"Well you see." she faltered what was she going to say? That he wanted an explanation for why this guy was taking her out.  
  
"Look I'm tired I'll come pick you up after work tomorrow and you can tell me all about your boring problem but for right now I'm going to sleep."  
  
Kikyo sat there for a few seconds before the dial tone blared in her ear. She sister had hung up. __________  
  
Inu Yasha walked into work the next morning he was tired. The night before hadn't brought much sleep because of that damn woman and her thoughts that sorry could fix everything. He wasn't going to give in this time though. Then why did he feel so damn guilty. Looking up he saw that Kikyo was standing there looking at him but no Kagome. The sound of her voice on the answering machine came back to him again and he frowned. Looking up he saw Miroku and Sango make their way toward him. That was good now he would have a reason to ask Sango How Kagome was when she had gotten home.  
  
"How was Kagome this morning?"  
  
Sango realizing that question was directed at her stared back at him she had been hoping of asking him that same question.  
  
"I was hoping of asking you that."  
  
She was hopping.. His thoughts wondered. He had thought that Sango would have came back later night but obviously she hadn't because she thought that he was there that someone was taking care of Kagome. But he hadn't been nobody had been she was alone. She was still alone. The image of her battered face filled his mind and he was wracked with guilt and anger.  
  
"Miroku I'm going home." He said his voice shaking. Not waiting for the other man to answer he turned on his heal heading out of the room.  
  
Kikyo seeing him made her way toward him only to see that his mouth was set in a strait line and he didn't even notice that she was standing there. She thought about saying his name but on second thought just closed her mouth watching as he continued his quick exit out of the room.  
  
"Inu Yasha." She allowed her self to whisper once he was out of sight.  
  
________  
  
Kagome laid her brother out on the bed. Pulling the covers up around him. He had finally fallen asleep. That was good he needed his rest. She had known that he hadn't been asleep last night, but she couldn't blame him not after the day that he had. Leaning over she kissed his forehead smoothing out his hair.  
  
Stepping into the hall she paused outside the bathroom door wondering what her face looked like she wanted nothing more then to take a shower but that meant that she would have to walk by the mirror and she was afraid of what she would see there. Bowing her head she made her way back to the couch laying down on it. And sleep finally over came her weary body.  
  
"I know you're in there. Open this fucking door right now."  
  
Someone was yelling and seconds later the sound of someone pounding on the door. Only one person she knew would lose their temper like that. Opening the door she saw Inu Yasha standing there. His golden eyes flashing at her.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned her appearance only serving to make him madder. The only problem was that he didn't know who he was madder at himself or Kagome. Staring down at her he narrowed his eyes.  
  
"This time your going to tell me everything wench."  
  
________________  
  
Kagome sat on the couch Inu Yasha had made her take a shower and get out the clothes that she had been wearing now they were both sitting on the couch and she had a ice pack pressed to the side of her face. Inu Yasha looked over at Kagome her hair was still wet and he could see the welts on he face. God he felt like an ass. One day he was telling the woman that he loved her and wanted to marry her. No that wasn't true he hadn't actually said that he loved her.  
  
Kagome knew that Inu Yasha was looking at her but she couldn't bring her self to look back she was too ashamed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Walking up to the house she put her key in the door pushing it open. The room was dark but she could make out the shape of her mother sitting on the couch.  
  
"I knew that you would come here. So the brat made it to your place?" the older woman said her voice slurred.  
  
The room smelled of alcohol as Kagome made her way toward her mother the smell only got worse and she had to fight the urge not to run out of the room gagging.  
  
"What did you say to him?" Kagome asked coming to a stop in front of the sofa where her mother sat  
  
"What does it matter to you he's fine now isn't he?" the older woman said looking up at her daughter wondering if she should tell her to move because her beer was sitting on the coffee table behind her.  
  
"He's fine now. He's seven years old and you're just letting him walk around in the middle of the night! You never even called to see if he got there!" He voice had risen but she didn't care.  
  
"Well you're here now that's proof enough for me."  
  
"Proof enough for you?" While she was trying to think of something to say her mother reached forward grabbing something off the table behind her. When she heard the sound of a can opening she reached out ripping it out of her mother's hands.  
  
"Listen here, you better give that back right now you Fucking Bitch."  
  
"Why it's not like you need it. How many have you had today any way?"  
  
"I can drink as much as I want. I'm a grown up and your just a little girl. You have no right to tell me what to do just because you're Famous doesn't mean that you can go around taking peoples stuff and telling them what to do." Her eyes flashed and she stood up swaying a little only to feel her daughter's hands on her, reaching out to steady her. Rising her hands she slapped them away. "Don't you ever touch me!"  
  
"Souta's not coming back he's going to live with me." Kagome said disgusted by her mother's appearance.  
  
"Go ahead keep the little brat it's not like I want him any way he's just a bother to me. Just like you were. I don't need either of you, I hate you both. If it wasn't for you fucking brats then I could have had a normal life. I wouldn't have anyone tell me what to do."  
  
Kagome frown standing there frozen so this is what everything boiled down to. She felt the can she had in her hands being pied away.  
  
"Tell me what you said to him and I'll leave"  
  
"Leave now I never wanted you here in the first place. I almost wish that he hadn't made it to your house then I wouldn't have to talk to you."  
  
Before she could help herself her Kagome had drawn back her hand bring it in contact with her mother's face.  
  
"You little bitch don't you ever touch me! Do you go that!?" Kagome wasn't fast enough when he mom put her mind to it she was mean and right now she was also drink the two were not a good combination. She felt the fist connect with her cheek fallowed by another. Her mom reached out grabbing her daughter's hair. Everything was moving in slow motion like a dream and Kagome couldn't bring herself to move. That was how she had ended up pushed against the wall.  
  
Fearfully she looked up at her mother who was little taller then herself all the sudden something inside her snapped like a dam breaking and she was helpless to stop it the next thing she knew she was on the ground with her mother beneath her and she was pounding away with her fists. And she hadn't been able to stop, she hadn't been able to stop till her mother had closed her eyes and passed, out only then did reality set in. Rushing in to the room that she knew was Souta's she took the things that she knew he would need till she could buy him something new. As well as a small stuffed fox.  
  
Looking once more at her mother she felt a frown tugging at her lips. Her mother was starting to sit up now her eyes glaring into her daughter. "Go ahead and run now. You think that you've won. I'm going to take him away from you just because I can."  
  
The words angered her even more and it took ever once of self control that she had not to turn back around and start pummeling her mother again. "You touch him and swear to god that I'll kill you." The words came out of her mouth in a hiss and with that she opened the door thank full that the cab was still there.  
  
Throwing her stuff into the seat next to her she avoided looking at the driver.  
  
The driver looked at the young woman that had gotten back in his cab there was blood on her face and she was going to have some nasty bruises.  
  
"Is there anything that I can do for you?" he asked looking at the stuffed animal clutched in her arms.  
  
"No It's all been taken care of." Her voice was dead completely devoid of emotion as she spoke to the man.  
  
"Here take this." He had slid a hanker chief through the little slot and it was only then that she had realized that she was crying.  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
She had started crying again. Inu Yasha didn't know what to do all that he knew was that he hated to see her cry. Reaching out her pulled her small form into his arms. Not saying anything because he was at a loss for words.  
  
"I can't believe I did that. But I'm not sorry for what I did." The words escaped her mouth hushed whisper but she knew that Inu Yasha had heard her because his hold on her tightened. And they sat there like that for a long time neither or them saying a word.  
  
"I won't let her take him back." Kagome said more to herself then to Inu Yasha but he answered her anyway.  
  
"I understand. I'll help you in any way that I can." He didn't know what he could do to help. They would have to go through child protection services, but he agreed Souta was not to go back to that house. With that he wondered what the woman had said to him. 'The woman' he could no longer think of her as Kagomes mother. A woman that could do this did not disserve the title.  
  
Not hearing her any more he looked down to see that she had cried herself to sleep. Reaching one of his hands up he brushed back her hair that had dried into soft waves and kissed her forehead. The door bell rang after a few seconds it stopped only to be followed by the sound of someone impatiently pounding on the door. Removing himself from the couch Inu Yasha looked once more down at Kagome before walking down the hall to open the door.  
  
Kagome frowned hearing the pounding on the door. This had already happened once today hadn't it? She thought. Opening her eyes she saw that Inu Yasha was headed for the door. Standing up she sluggishly started after him.  
  
Reaching for the door handle Inu Yasha frowned.  
  
"I'm coming." He shouted at the door with that the pounding stopped. Opening the door he was met by two police officers. But they weren't looking at him they were looking behind him turning his head he saw Kagome standing there.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." One of the men said in a harsh tone.  
  
Hearing her name she could only nod. With that the officer who had spoken her name stepped in.  
  
"You are under arrest."  
  
That's it for now. ^.^ Oh and if Your like Rurouni Kenshin try my new story My Sorrows in your eyes  
  
Oh and Reviews I want Reviews so click the little go button in the corner.  
  
This should be a reply to every one that reviewed for Chapter 5  
  
Trina- Here's more and yes this is going to be an Inu Kag paring.  
  
South Beach Girl- I know that she's terrible I want her to be different then how she is in a lot of other fic's I hope it isn't to occ if it is then I'll see what I can do  
  
CrystalDragon- I tried to hurry really I did thanks for reviewing. Reading them gives me inspiration to write.  
  
Strawberry Shortcake- yes her mom hit Kag the little flash back up there should better help answer your question  
  
Sassy Sango- yes hehe but I'm trying my hand with actually doing something more then fluff. Not to say there wont be fluff though because you know I love it.  
  
Helsangel- I don't know about the lemon maybe. I've never written one before so I would be scared that I might ruin the story.  
  
Hot_anime_babe - I'm glad that you liked it. I hope that I didn't disappoint you with this chapter if I did just leave a review flaming me and I'll try and fix it in later chappies  
  
Merayna- sometimes I have the same thought  
  
Spontaneous human combustion- glade you love me again hope the ending of this chapter didn't make you hate me too much.  
  
CharlieTheOtakuNymph- Thanks for liking it. Yeah Kagome keeps digging herself in but I hope that this chapter gave you a inner look at why Kagome's insecure  
  
Sierra- The plot should only get thicker from here.  
  
Yarou Youkai - I got the next chapter up sorry it took so long.  
  
Jazzy- I don't know was it longer this time? If it was I'm sorry  
  
Chi- Thanks. :;hands her some tissue:: sorry for making you cry 


	7. Through the eye of a Child

Hi Hi  
  
It's me and I didn't take as long as I usually do.  
  
::pats herself on back stops looking at the people glaring at her:: Ok I know it was still a while it's just that it's not as long as before. U.u sorry sorry  
  
Thanks for the review I have personal thanks after the story  
  
::inu:: wench  
  
I don't own Inu Yasha  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kaede frowned as she watched her sister make her way across the lobby to the large glass doors. Her feet drug as she walked across the almost deserted room. There was a frown on her gentle features. Making Kaede wonder what had her so together sister this upset. Briefly she ran a list though her mind as to what it could be. Had she found out that she was getting fired? Was she supposed to do something on the show that she didn't want to do? Maybe she has man trouble she added to herself as an after thought. Yeah that would really be the day that her sister actually had problems with a guy. Guys worshiped the ground that she walked on. They lined up to talk to her practically falling all over themselves like idiots. Frankly Kaede was jealous of her older sister. Sure she knew that they didn't look that much alike. Hell they looked as much alike as they acted. While her sister was serene, beautiful and put together she was. Well she was in a tom boy phase that she hadn't quite yet been able to get over. Briefly the two girls embraced before heading out the doors.  
  
Kaede sighed watching her sister make her way to the edge of the sidewalk. Her hand raised in the air to signal a cab.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm getting a cab what does it look like I'm doing?" Kikyo said turning to look at her sister. Why was still standing there?  
  
"I drove you know?" With that she started walking expecting her sister to catch up.  
  
"I don't see why you don't just go with the times. Besides it's easier to get around the city in a cab then it is to get around in a car that you own."  
  
"Well excuse me for being a little old fashioned but I like the idea that I can get in my car and go when ever I want and not have to worry about weather I can get a cab."  
  
"No you only have to worry about finding a parking spot." Kikyo didn't know why she was being so snappy with her sister. She was the one that had called her this morning at an ungodly hour after all.  
  
"Even if I did have to park a little ways way I need the exercise you're just lazy." So something big was really bothering her. Usually nothing could get past her sisters cool exterior, but apparently "little Ms. I have everything figured out that will ever happen in my life", finally hit a kink in her perfect plan.  
  
"I am not lazy." Kikyo protested though after a few minutes of silence she wondered just how far away it was that her sister had parked. "How far away did you park though?"  
  
"It's just right there. I hope that you didn't strain yourself walking three blocks." Kaede said attempting to use sarcasm to hide her concern.  
  
Sinking into the driver's seat Kaede turned her head to watch as her sister slipped into the passenger seat. Seeing that Kikyo obviously wasn't going to start the conversation she took the matter into her own hands.  
  
"Ok now are you going to tell me what happened? Did your computer crash or something?"  
  
______________  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango as the lights on the set went out. She appeared to be thinking about something again the same far away look that had graced her gentle features yesterday had returned. And once again he wanted to brake her away from whatever thoughts were plaguing her.  
  
"Sango?"  
  
"Hum." Crooking her neck to the side she saw that Miroku was watching her with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"I'll take you home ok?" though he asked her if it was alright he was determined that whether she told him yes or not he was going to see her home.  
  
Though he had to ask the certainty in his tone told her everything weather she said no or not Miroku would fallow her home. He was probably worried about Kagome the truth was that she was too. If she had known that Inu Yasha had left then she would have went back last night, but she hadn't known so Kagome had been alone. Silently she cursed both herself and Inu Yasha. She had never had that many friends. The fact that she hadn't, only made her feel worse because she hadn't been there when she was needed.  
  
"Sure."  
  
He was thankful that she had approved he hadn't felt like arguing with her tonight. Not that she wasn't fun to argue with. Her eyes lit up when she was mad.  
  
As the cab pulled up to the front of the building the two occupants of the car saw that there were two police cars parked there.  
  
"That's weird and here I thought that Kagome lived in the nice part of town? Just goes to show you that the world is going to hell everywhere I guess." Miroku said eyeing the two cars suspiciously.  
  
Hurrying past the cars and into the lobby the two got into the elevator pressing the number to Kagome's floor.  
  
"You know I wanted to thank you."  
  
Turning he focused on the girl that was standing next to him she wasn't looking at him but he was sure that she was talking to him. He was the only one here and as far as he knew she didn't go around talking to herself like a crazy person.  
  
"Hey no problem anytime." Then she did something that he hadn't expected she turned and looked at him.  
  
'Hey no problem anytime.' His words ran through her mind. What did he mean by that, suddenly she was angry and she had had no reason to be. But nobody did anything for nothing. So what did this man want from her?  
  
"Why? What do you want in return?" Her eyes were flashing as she looked at him like they had been the other day, but what was the reason for it? Quickly he reviewed what he had just said in his head. No nothing that should make her mad. His eyes still locked on hers he wiggled his fingers just to make sure his hands were in his pockets. He was just trying to be nice.  
  
She couldn't help herself she was confused what was up with these people? Why were they nice to her? Did they know something that she didn't know? But she saw his eyes there was a look of hurt in them. It was only there just for a second but it was enough to make he feel like an ass.  
  
"Because I'm your friend and you can ask me for something whenever you need it."  
  
God did she feel like an ass did he have to say that and just rub it in?  
  
"Miroku I'm sorry. The same goes for me if you ever need anything I'll do it for you." Silently she swore that she would. For all her new friends They had been so nice to her and she didn't know how she would ever repay them.  
  
"Hey it's no problem?" She was no longer looking at him and he had to resist the urge that he had to reach out and turn her beautiful face toward him. Why had she reacted like that? He wasn't sure but he thought that it had something to do with why she had been crying the night before.  
  
Sango sighed with relief as they reached her floor. She wanted out of the elevator the truth was that she wanted away from Miroku. It was embarrassing that she always made a fool out of herself in front of him. Hearing the ding the door opened and the sound of yelling could be heard in the hall. It was none of her business she said to herself as she stepped into the hall. Only then did she realize it was coming from the open door of Kagomes apartment.  
  
Miroku frowned he knew that voice it was Inu Yasha's and he sounded pissed. His voice as a little muffled and they made their was to the only to be stopped by two unformed officers.  
  
"What business do you have here?"  
  
"I'm staying here." Sango said taking a step forward what could be going on.  
  
Miroku leaned over to see if he could catch a glimpse of what was going on inside the apartment. Seeing that he couldn't he settled for asking. "What's going on here?"  
  
"I'm not liberty to say." _________________  
  
Inu Yasha glared defiantly at the man in front of him they stood in the hallway that lead to the back bedrooms.  
  
"I need you to step aside right now Sir."  
  
"I'm afraid that I can't do that."  
  
"I must insist you are in obstruction of justice."  
  
"Inu Yasha." Looking over the cops shoulder he saw that Miroku and Sango were standing not to far away talking to the other officer. A worried expression was plastered on his face meeting Miroku eyes he frowned thankful that his friend was there.  
  
"They wont tell us anything Inu Yasha so why don't you tell us what's going on."  
  
"They took Kagome away and they want to take Souta."  
  
What the hell was going on here? Why would they take Kagome away but he knew one thing Inu Yasha wasn't about to let them take that kid away.  
  
_______________  
  
Souta could hear people in the hall it had woken him up and now he just stood there his ear pressed against the door. "Take him away." Pushing open the door he ran into the hall seeing that Inu Yasha was standing there between him and a police officer.  
  
"Inu Yasha?"  
  
Turning his head Inu Yasha saw that Souta was now standing out in the hall giving him a smile he said that everything would be alright.  
  
"Son why don't you come with us." The police man said taking a step forward he hadn't thought that the man in front of him would have been stupid enough to put his hands on him, but obviously he was wrong. He felt a strong hand pressed against his chest holding him back.  
  
"Where do you think that you're going?"  
  
Souta quickly closed the short distance wrapping his arms around Inu Yasha's leg. "Don't let them take me." 'what were they going to do with him take him back to his mothers? He didn't want to go there.'  
  
Inu Yasha turned his attention to the little boy that was clutching his leg giving him a smile. "Your sister said not to let anyone take you. And I'm not about to let them take you any where don't worry about it." That was only half the truth sure Kagome had told him not to let them take Souta but he had also made a vow to himself that he would do whatever he could to help them.  
  
'this man was off his rocker' reaching out he took the hand off his chest looking at it with a frown. "You've gone too far I can't allow."  
  
"I understand that but you should also understand that you could have asked me to take the boy where ever it is that you wanted me to take him. Just as long as you do not take him away from me everything would have turned out fine I do believe that you need to learn some manners."  
  
Miroku knew he had to do something he was prepared for the worst depending on what the officer said he knew that Inu Yasha couldn't hold out that much longer. Inu Yasha always meant well but when it came to situations like this he couldn't keep his cool that long.  
  
The officer paused to look at the man that was standing in front of him who was he anyway to think that he could reprimand him like that? The fact that he was right only served to anger him more. He had been told that they were supposed to bring the kid into the station and that was what he was going to do.  
  
"Look I need to take him down to the station."  
  
"Good then we'll be going." taking a hold of Souta's shoulders before hoisting him into his arms he looked at the officer waiting for him to make the first move.  
  
Miroku looked at Inu Yasha in awe it was odd to see him act like this. At times he forgot that Inu Yasha could be good with people when he wanted to. Aside from being Kagomes body guard he had first started out as her publicist and he knew how to work people when it suited him. The officer who seemed to take it as his own victory turned and started to leave the room.  
  
__________________-  
  
Kagome looked down at her hands as she sat there. The room was empty but she knew that she wasn't alone people were watching her from the other side of the two way mirror that lined one wall. Not wanting to give them a show she remained still wondering how Inu Yasha was doing with her little brother. Souta didn't deserve to be dragged into this. It was just cruel to involve the poor little boy in something that he had no control over, but she knew one thing that despite the fact that she was sitting here she wasn't about to let her mother have him back. Not after what had happened the other day she would never forgive her for that.  
  
Surveying the gray room she wished that they would just come in here and get everything done with so she could clear up this mess. The sound of a door opening interrupted the silence of the room and she turned to watch as two men entered, by the expression on their face she knew it wasn't going to be that easy.  
  
______________  
  
The hard wooden chair beneath him was uncomfortable as he looked up at the people sitting around him. Inu Yasha was on one side and Sango was sitting on the other side. Miroku was behind him his hands resting on the back of the chair. There was a man sitting behind the desk in front of them.  
  
The chief looked at the small group of people that were gathered around the small boy they all appeared to be worried about him. That surprised him when he had heard that the officers where having troubling bringing the kid in he had pictured a drunken man that hadn't wanted to let the boy go with the police. But instead he got two men and a woman that were guarding the kid like the police were the bad guys not the other way around.  
  
"Hey little guy what's your name?"  
  
He studied the man that had spoken to him but didn't say anything in return.  
  
"How old are you seven, eight?" the older man asked in a kind manor.  
  
Looking at Inu Yasha and then feeling Miroku's hand on his shoulder he knew that it was ok to answer.  
  
"I'm seven."  
  
"Ah I thought so I have a son that just turned eight. You kind of remind me of him."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
"Souta I can call you that right? Why don't you tell me something's about your sister. Is she nice to you?"  
  
"Oh yes she's really nice to me."  
  
He hadn't expected that answer he had expected the kid to say something like he was only at his sisters because she had dragged him there. The look on his young face told him the truth though. That he was there because he loved his sister. "Why are you staying with her?"  
  
Souta looked at the man that was speaking to him and he was almost too ashamed to answer him. What if the man took it the wrong way? What if he thought that he was a bad kid? Despite those thoughts he knew that he couldn't lie, his sister had taught him that much. "Because My mom told me to get out." He said doing his best to sound proud.  
  
He sounded so down when he said that, so sad and he knew that the child was telling the truth. No one could lie and sound that dejected. Taking a deep breath he continued with his questions.  
  
"So Kagome came over and picked you up?"  
  
"No." he had to tell them they had taken away his sister he had to make them understand. Moving his hand a bruise that was around his wrist became visible the officer noticed it turning his attention to the people that were sitting next to him. The one name Inu Yasha looked furious the other two wore concerned expressions.  
  
"Who did that to you?" both Inu Yasha and the officer said at the same time.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Souta was sitting in his room his mother wasn't home so he was all alone. Not that, that was anything new his mom would go away and leave him alone whenever she felt the need too. He wondered if he should call his sister and have her come pick him up, but he knew if he did then he would only have to pay for it when his sister brought him back home. Walking into the living room he sat there on the couch looking at the scattered cans that were littered about on the carpet. Walking into the kitchen he grabbed a garbage bag before heading back into the living room.  
  
That was how he had been when his mother had walked in. The front door had burst open revealing his mother as she staggered into the room.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" her loud slurred voice called out.  
  
Souta looked down at the can that he had in his hand then back up at his mother's angry face.  
  
"I'm cleaning momma."  
  
"Well put that shit down it's mine so you never touch it."  
  
The small boy dropped the can that was in his hand like it was a poisonous snake as he backing away from his mom. Not that it made a difference his mother only took a step toward him covering the short distance that he had made for himself.  
  
"Don't look at me with those eyes your just a child who are you to judge me!" She was screaming at the top of her lungs and he tried not to cringe but he couldn't help it. The bad thing was that his mother saw it and took it the wrong way.  
  
"You look at me with the same eyes as your sister. I hate that fucking bitch."  
  
"Don't say that about Kagome" his little voice rose filling the room as he looked up defiantly at his mother.  
  
"What did you say to me?" Moving quicker then someone who was intoxicated as her should have been able to she had latched her hand around the young boys wrist pulling him toward her.  
  
"What would you rather be with her then with your mother?" At this point tears were flowing freely down the young boys face as he looked up into his mothers eyes. He would answer her 'yes he did want to be with Kagome. More then he wanted to be with his mother.'  
  
"You do don't you?" with that she jerked her arm throwing the boy against the couch. Where he hit with a thud laying there a few seconds letting the tears run off his cheeks onto the dirty carpet. "I wish you'd never been born." Her words where icy and they froze the young boys heart. Wiping his cheeks he stood up. Not looking at his mother he started walking to his room.  
  
"Where do you think that you're going?  
  
"I'm going to get my stuff." Turning he looked at his mother who was just standing there glaring at him. Once he had asked Kagome what was wrong with their mother and she had told him it was because she couldn't handle it that dad was gone. "No mater what you do to me it wont bring dad back."  
  
"Get out now you don't own anything here." Crossing the room she reached out grabbing the collar of his shirt and headed for the door. "Go to your sisters if you love her so much more than me."  
  
He grew up that day standing on the porch of his house he looked at his mother who was blocking the entry like she expected him to try and get back in. Turning he began to walk down the side walk. Wiping his eyes he refused to cry anymore. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that his mother was still in the same spot watching him.  
  
"You're wrong I loved you just as much. It was you that didn't love me." With that he began walking again only to hear the door slam behind him a few seconds later.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The officer looked at the young boy he was sitting in the same chair but looking at him he was different then before he was more grown up. His heart went out to young boy for having to go through something like that. The girl that was sitting to the left of him was crying and he could understand it.  
  
Inu Yasha watched Souta the younger boy showed no emotion only looked strait ahead. "Did you tell Kagome about that?" he asked reaching out his hand and placing it on his shoulder.  
  
"No I don't ever want to worry my sister over anything. I want to take care of her, like she always took care of me." He paused looking down at his hands and moving the sleeve of his shirt to cover the bruise one more "Like she's still taking care of me." He whispered not caring if anyone heard.  
  
His anger from before was flaring how could that woman do something like this to Souta to such a little boy. Clenching his free hand on the arm of chair he frowned. "I'm going to kill her."  
  
The expression on the officer changed and he cleared his throat. He looked at the small group of people.  
  
____________-  
  
The man looked around the building as he entered crossing to the main desk he told them who he was and they led him to the back where a small group of people where having a heated conversation. It was the kid that noticed him first he climbed out of the chair that he was in and moved closer to a man that had silvery white hair. This brought everyone's attention to him and he put on a smile.  
  
"Hello, I came to pick up Souta."  
  
If you want more Click the little button and leave a review. ^.^  
  
There should be something here for everyone that reviewed for Ch 6 if I forgot you let me know  
  
Yarou Youkai - sorry for leaving it right there u.u  
  
Sassy Sango- Thanks. It's nice to know that you liked it. Hopefully I will continue to keep you on the edge  
  
Kikyo372- I continued  
  
Shadow Ravincroft- wow I am so happy to hear that. Thanks a bunch^.^  
  
Kagome1990- Thanks me updated.  
  
CrystalDragon11- I tried u.u  
  
Miss-Kitty - I will finish the story I promise it may be a bumpy ride and at some point everyone will either hate me or love me but I will finish. I have plans. But mostly I just sit and my fingers do the work.  
  
SangO 03 Because doesn't it make you want to read the next part? Thanks  
  
Morlana- I tried to be better.  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens- Thanks I love your review it makes me feel good. I hope to hear more from you.  
  
Kara Nobru- I fixed what you said and I updated ^.^  
  
Sleep walking chicken and HAP - thankies  
  
Animegirl008 - I'm really glade that it wasn't boring  
  
Stawberry Shortcake- true me do too. Thanks for taking the time to read my story  
  
SOUTH BEACH GIRL- last but not least I love hearing from you and I'm glade that you understand. Hehe and sorry for being evil. 


	8. Listen to Me

Hi Hi  
  
I'm updating and it hasn't been that long ^.^  
  
Thanks to all the lovely people that reviewed. Because I love reviews I hope to be hearing from you guys again because I love you too. Oh and special thanks to SOUTH BEACH GIRL who was my one hundredth review I don't know what I can do for you but ask and I'll try and do it thankies. Now if only my other stories would go as good as this one.  
  
:Inu: no one wants to hear you. You stupid wench so just tell them that you don't own me and get on with it.  
  
:Echoe: I don't own him so I guess I'll shut up and let you read.  
  
oh and * is and author note you will find info at the bottom about what he was the mystery guy.  
  
Echoe Shayne^.^  
  
Kikyo looked at her younger sister. She was kind of embarrassed now. Behaving like a child she had called her during the middle of the night and now she was afraid to admit why she had called. It had felt like a good idea in the middle of the night but now when her waking mind was in full control she felt like and idiot.  
  
Kaede smiled at the waiter as he set down their order reaching for the ketchup she looked across the table at her sister.  
  
"So are you going to tell me what's up or are you just going to sit there?"  
  
Kikyo watched her little sister pool ketchup on her plate with a frown. She was right of course she was just stalling for time because she was embarrassed. "Well you see there's this guy and."  
  
"No wait just to make sure that I'm hearing you right, there's a guy in this word that you can't handle?"  
  
"No I can handle him it's that well I wanted your advice about something." Leave it to her sister to get right to the point. Though she wouldn't say it that was the problem was. She couldn't handle Inu Yasha. Guys fell at her feet she wasn't supposed to be sitting here worrying if he was going to call.  
  
"So what's the problem then?" reaching down she shoved a fry into her mouth as her sister picked at her salad. 'how does she eat that gerbil food and live?' The thought floated through her mind as she waited for her sister to say something but she said nothing just played with the food on her plate. "Just spit it out. It's me and if you can't tell me then who are you going to tell?"  
  
"Well you see this guy."  
  
"Yes, we've already established this. A guy."  
  
"Well I like him. and for the longest time he never noticed me. Then the other day he suddenly asks me out but the entire time he barely even notices that I'm there."  
  
"He's using you to make his girlfriend jealous." Instantly she knew that it wasn't the smart thing to say. Her sisters expression changed making her feel like an uncaring oaf, but she had given her opinion already and there was no way to take it back.  
  
"What I was going to say was. How do you think I could get him to pay more attention to me?" She felt so foolish why hadn't she thought of that before? He was just using her. No one did that to her and go away with it.  
  
"Look I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean it right sis? After all you know I don't know any guy that wouldn't be happy to go out with you." There that would get her she knew when in trouble all she had to do was feed her sisters ego and everything would be fine.  
  
"Yeah your right." Kikyo replayed but even though she said it she couldn't quite bring her self to fully believe it her sister had planted a seed of doubt and this wasn't going to be cleared up till she talked to Inu Yasha.  
  
____________-  
  
Kagome looked down at the table in shock her entire body felt numb and she wished that she could move her hands more but the handcuffs had started to cut into her writs. Staring down that the table she frowned the two men were sitting across from her, watching her like she was some hardened criminal. Both of the men were muscular one of them was an older looking man with good sprinkling of grey in his dark brown hair but his bright blue eyes served to make him still look like a little boy. The other man scared her. He was younger then the other one. He had blonde hair and dead brown eyes that looked almost black in the harsh lighting. They watch her like hunter and she was the prey. Like she was going to launch herself across the table and attack them at any second. It would have been funny, two large men watching a small woman like they were scared to death of her. Would have been was the key word. Would have been funny if it hadn't been her.  
  
Agent Anderson looked from his younger partner to the small woman. She was just sitting there staring at the table like they weren't in the room, but he knew not to be fooled. His years in the service had told him that the quiet ones could be just as dangerous as the raving loonies. Suddenly she turned looked up at them, there were still traces of shock on her face. Like she couldn't believe what she had been told, either that or she couldn't believe that she had been caught. There was something familiar about her though something that he couldn't put his finger on at the moment.  
  
"I want you to read me my rights." She paused for as second waiting for them continue. Her mind was racing as she tried to process the information that she had just been told.  
  
Agent Grey had been about to say that she should have had her rights read to her when she had came in. That they didn't have time to waist but he felt his partners hand on his forearm. Turning to look at the older man he nodded.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent anything you say will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one then one will appointed to you." Having said this he saw the woman in front of them nod.  
  
____________-  
  
"Don't make me go with him." Souta said latching onto Inu Yasha.  
  
Looking at the man he frowned who was he to say that he had came to pick up Souta? Who ever he was he obviously scared Souta and that was a fact that didn't put in high in his book.  
  
Miroku looked from the little boy to the man that was standing there. Who was this clown? Taking a step forward he put himself between the man and Souta.  
  
"Thank you for coming down." The chief said taking his eyes away from the small scene to the man standing there. It was obvious to him that the small child didn't like this man. He frowned children usually had good intuition when it came to character. It put him on guard and he was suddenly leery of the man standing before his desk.  
  
"Oh how foolish of me. I haven't introduced my self." Reaching out his hand toward Miroku the smile on his face widened.  
  
Miroku looked at the hand not wanting to take it but it appeared that the man wasn't going to say his name till he took his hand. Hesitantly he reached out.  
  
"Musou Fuka.* nice to meet you" The man said the annoying smile on his face widening.  
  
Miroku said nothing rather he nodded and the man moved on to stand next to the chair that Inu Yasha sat it.  
  
Looking at the man his eyes narrowed Musou Fuka? He searched his mind to remember if he had heard that name before but his mind drew up blank. Reaching out he took the mans hands hand.  
  
"Nice to You?" So this was the man he knew by his appearance that he must be Inu Yasha. "Inu Yasha" seeing his amber eyes widen he knew that he had guessed right.  
  
Tightening his grip he glared at the man. He was sure that he didn't know him then how the hell did the man know his name?  
  
"I wish that I could say the same."  
  
"Mr. Fuka how nice of you to come down and pick up the boy."  
  
"Anytime you know I love him just like he's my own son."  
  
"I'm not your son." Souta hadn't known his father that long before the accident. He only knew what he looked like from a picture that he caught his mom looking at every now and then but he knew that the man in front of him was nothing compared to his father.  
  
Kneeling down he looked at Souta who was still standing next to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Are you about ready to go? We can have pizza tonight just you and me how would you like that?"  
  
Souta looked at the man. His mothers new boyfriend. Stepping away from Inu Yasha he took a deep breath.  
  
"I wont be leaving with you."  
  
'That little brat' biting his lip he frowned having to restrain himself. Here was not the place to lose his temper quickly he put a smile on his face. But not before Inu Yasha caught the anger in his eyes.  
  
Springing to his feet her placed himself between Souta and the man. He wasn't about to let him go home with someone that could look at him like that.  
  
The chief watched as Inu Yasha burst out of the chair putting the kid behind him what had just happened? Something had to have set him off like that.  
  
"Souta will be staying with me."  
  
"But I am." He was about to argue when the officer interrupted him.  
  
"I believe that the boy wants to stay with Inu Yasha."  
  
"Aside from the boys mother I am his legal guardian." Looking around Inu Yasha he shot Souta a look. "Tell them that you want to go with me."  
  
Souta looked up at him and knew that if he said no he was in for it. Musou could get pretty mean. When he was about to reply he saw Inu Yasha smile out at him before turning his attention back to Musou.  
  
"No I'll be going with Inu Yasha."  
  
"But Souta." He tried to take a step forward when he felt a hand pressed against his chest restraining him.  
  
"You heard him he said that he wanted to go with me and that's final. Now I would appreciate it if you respected the boy's wishes."  
  
With that settled he turned around and lifted the small boy in his arms. "Sound good to you? I'll get everything cleared up and we'll get your sister out of here and you can go home."  
  
The officers face hardened as he listened to the man talk to the little boy. "I don't think that the young woman will be leaving here tonight."  
  
"Care to explain to me why?" Inu Yasha said impatiently  
  
_____________-  
  
Kikyo frowned as he sister pulled up outside her apartment complex. Taking a deep breath she opened the door.  
  
"Hey!" reaching out she caught her sisters sleeve as she was about to get out of the car. "don't do anything I'm sure everything will work out just give it time ok?"  
  
"Yeah I know your right. Thanks for everything."  
  
"No prob the way I see I'm just paying you back I don't know how many times you've scrapped me up."  
  
Kikyo smiled as she walked into her building. The talk with her sister had been refreshing honestly she didn't know why she had blown everything so out of proportion. Getting in the elevator she pressed the button for her floor before leaning against the wall and closing her eyes. Everything would work out and if it didn't then it was no big deal. He wasn't worth her time but the problem was she thought he was.  
  
Opening the door to her apartment her eyes fell on the phone. No messages she thought not seeing the blinking red light. Frowning she walked past the phone before she could pick it up she would just watch TV. Yeah that was the key. Picking up the remote she turned on the TV.  
  
Her eyes widening in surprise the forgotten remote slipped from her hand dropping noiselessly onto the plush carpet.  
  
____________-  
  
Kagome banged her head against the table in frustration. It had been almost two hours and she was getting no where. The two men in front of her had to be the densest people that she had ever met. Sure they were just doing their jobs.  
  
"Look I just want to talk to Inu Yasha." She said one more time not bothering to look up because she knew that they were just going to shake their heads no again.  
  
"We can not allow that. We have been informed that you are to contract your attorney and you're attorney only." Agent Anderson said looking at the frustrated young lady. The last two hours had been rather trying shaking his head he was amazed at how stubborn the woman was. Her soft chocolate eyes where looking at him pleadingly through the bangs that had fallen in her face.  
  
"Please." She focused on the older man seeing as the younger one would have already had her thrown in a cell if he had anything to say.  
  
"who is this Inu Yasha and why do you want to talk to him?'  
  
"Look he's my friend and I need to talk to him so he can contact a lawyer for me."  
  
"I thought you said that he was your body guard." The young one threw at her, his dark lifeless eyes glaring at her. Saying without words that he thought she was lying. "And before that if I remember right he was your publicist."  
  
"He is he's all those things. My bodyguard, my publicist, my friend." She had reached the end of her rope. These men were lucky that she hadn't really flung herself across the table and tried to hurt them. At the moment the prospect looked pretty tempting but she knew that younger wouldn't hesitate to use force and she was still feeling battered from the other day.  
  
This woman had an air of superiority that he was determined that he was going to sweat out of her before the night was through.  
  
"Look I don't care who you think that you are. You can think you're the queen of the silver screen for all I care it doesn't make it true. So don't expect me to believe that someone like you would have a need for all those things."  
  
Agent Anderson sat there watching his partner ague with the woman. He did know her from somewhere. And she had a publicist that meant that she did something important didn't it? Focusing on her face he tried to picture what she would look like with out the large bruise that covered her cheek and eye.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Two sets of eyes turned to look at the man because of his outburst. He looked like he had just had a major revolution.  
  
"You're on that show. I know that I recognized you from somewhere my wife watches you." Though he had to meet her like this he couldn't wait to get home and tell his wife, she was always saying that his work was so boring.  
  
"That's great." There was no enthusiasm in her voice as she spoke though she wanted nothing more then to just go to sleep.  
  
"That's all well and good but that's beside the point. Now unless you can give us the name of your lawyer we will have one appointed to you." Agent Grey said moving them away from that subject and back on task.  
  
"Inu Yasha is my Attorney ok and I need to talk to him."  
  
"So he's your attorney now? It's not nice to Miss. Higurashi." The man asked his eyes hardening more.  
  
She wanted to say that man wasn't as stupid as he looked but held her tongue. Now was not the time to be smarting off.  
  
"Your right he's not my attorney but he is the only means that I have to contacting one. So unless you want me to say that you are obstructing justice then I suggest you let me talk to him right now." Her voice held finality when she spoke and the two men knew that she meant business so the little girl could play hard ball.  
  
______________-  
  
Inu Yasha's face was pale and drawn he was still looking at the chief he couldn't believe what he had just heard. 'It can be right' he thought. Handing a crying Souta to Sango paused looking at the occupants of the room.  
  
"If you would excuse me I must make a phone call." Not waiting for a reply he left the room finding a pay phone in the hall way he searched his pockets for change. Finding none he picked up the phone and dialed collect.  
  
Saying his name at the appropriate time he waited listening to phone ring over and over again. Just when he though that the machine was going to come on he heard his brothers voice.  
  
"Your calling me collect. Do you know what time it is here?" frowning he wondered why he had even took the call. What had his idiot of a little brother done now? "Look if you need money you can just barrow it from one of your idiot friends I'm not bailing you out this time."  
  
"It's nothing like that I need a lawyer."  
  
"Well you'll have to look for one somewhere else. You get yourself into a mess you can get yourself out and that's final."  
  
"You hang up and I will never speak to you again." He growled his brother was hitting all the wrong nerves. That was not good considering that his patience was already stretched thin.  
  
Sesshomaru paused looking at the sheets. "Are you trying to make me hang up? I didn't need any more incentive you know."  
  
"No, now you look here it's not me it's Kagome."  
  
"Kagome what have you done to her? I always told her not to hang out with you, that were trouble. But does anyone listen to me?" he wondered what could be going on had his brother been out drinking and he finally came to the realization that he was in love with his best friend. Not knowing who to call Inu Yasha had probably stupidly called him instead of telling Kagome.  
  
"It's nothing like that." He was about to continue when his brothers voice chopped him off in mid sentence him.  
  
"Look if you want my advice on how to tell Kagome how you feel about her. Then you just go."  
  
"Shut the hell up it's nothing like that." Glancing around he saw that few people had stopped what they were doing to stare at him. His stupid brother couldn't he just listen for once? Instead of thinking that he knew everything.  
  
Ok so that wasn't it so what else would constitute as a major emergency with his brother? "Are you hurt?"  
  
"No! Listen to me I told you I need a lawyer! Kagome needs a lawyer!"  
  
The serious of his tone told him that it would be in his best interest not cut him off again. "Ok I'm listening now tell me what happened. What does Kagome need a lawyer for?"  
  
"Look you know that Kagome has always had problems with her mother right?"  
  
"Of course I know that. You know I do. Now get to the point. Did Kagome finally snap and beat her up? Happened later then I thought it would really." It was true he had known Kagome as long as Inu Yasha had though he never hung out with his little group of friends he had to admit that he always felt sorry for the girl. After her father was gone her mom had went off the deep end. To tell the truth he was actually kind of proud that Kagome had finally stood up for herself. But there conformation from that he had been correct just silence from the other end of the line.  
  
Moving the phone away from his ear he looked at it to make sure that the little red light was still on. It was meaning that the phone hadn't been disconnected.  
  
"Murder. Kagome's being tried for Murder."  
  
If you want more I require reviews ^.^  
  
*Authors note your probably wondering who the hell Musou is. Musou is an  
appendage of Naraku the most dangerous appendage also the one that  
contains all of his human emotions. Heheh a lot of people guess Sess but  
as you see I have other plans for him. Hehe or Naraku I was originally  
going to use him for this part but after thinking about it I have  
something even more delicious planned for him so your going to be seeing  
him latter. ::evil smile::  
  
Soudesuka-Surikens- It wasn't an obvious person so no biggie. ::laughs::  
I love your review which one do you think Kagome would be?  
  
Shadow Ravincroft- I am so sorry to hear that ::huggles:: thanks for  
reading I enjoy hearing from you. ::huggles again:: heheh sorry I just  
wanted to hugggle you. ^.^  
  
Tiger_Blaze- thankies I'm updating see. ::smiles:: and sooner then I  
usually do. If you like this fic you might like one of my other ones  
called the things I'd do for you. Thanks for the review I really  
appreciate it.  
  
Lady Peacecraft- and I didn't take a month to update ^.^  
  
Kikyo371- Heheh the mystery man has been unmasked ::laughs:: sorry me is  
so corny sometimes.  
  
SOUTH BEACH GIRL- oh I'm sure your not that bad. or at least it doesn't  
feel that bad till you look at the date u.u thanks. As always love  
hearing from you. I'll try and keep it up. I wouldn't want to disappoint  
you.  
  
Inugurl13- hehehe you found out. Heheh I love Sesshomaru so he's going to  
be in it. But I didn't have the heart to make him totally evil.  
  
????- thanks  
  
o_O kRaZy- updated as soon as possible. Thanks for the review  
  
Anime Freak- yes this is an Inu Kag fic  
  
Sana ChiChi- thankies hope you liked this chapter  
  
Sleep walking Chiken and Hap- ::smiles:: no prob I have that problem too.  
Thanks for reading. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
CharlieTheOutkuNymph- Nope good guess though hehe as I put in the authors  
note I was going to use him but I have something more evil planed for  
him. ^.^ I don't think that this chapter is as angsty as my other ones so  
I might losing my touch. If I am then let me know ^.^ Sorry that you had  
to go and find fluff though. But I am happy that my story made you feel  
something.  
  
Sassy-Sango- I know I know I kind of left them hanging sorry. But I need  
them to stay in the story so it doesn't appear odd if I just through them  
in. I'll try more if you notice anything else that you think is weird  
feel free to tell me.  
  
Yarou Youkai- you were the last one on the list that means that you were  
the first one to review this chapter. ::hugs:: thanks for the review I  
always love hearing what you have to say. 


	9. Two People in the Rain

Hi hi  
  
I am Back with more of the story for all you lovely people out there. Sorry that it took so long I kind got a email that put in the dumps not about one but two of my stories geeze if you don't like the way that I write why would you read two?  
  
::Inu: Shut your trap woman tell them you don't own me and leave them alone.  
  
::Echoe:: I don't own Inu  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
This time the pause on the other end of the line.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the receiver in his hand once more had he just heard him right? Pausing he collected him self.  
  
"Did you just say what I thought you did?"  
  
"What,do you need to clean out your fucking ears?" He couldn't believe it at a time like this, his brother doubted him. Sure they didn't really see eye to eye on a lot of things- in fact they didn't see eye to eye on almost everything.  
  
He still couldn't believe it, Kagome being tried or murder. Some part of him was still telling him that he was going to wake up any second and his brother had found a way to annoy him even in his dreams.  
  
"I can't do it. I don't try those kinds of cases."  
  
"So what you're telling me is that you're not going to help her?!" he yelled into the phone having to restrain himself from hanging up on his brother.  
  
"That's not what I was going to say. Before you jumped to conclusions and butted in I was about to say that I know somebody that can. He's the best and I will be on the first plane that I catch out there."  
  
"You better." He growled into the phone.  
  
"You are in no position to tell me I better anything. But in this situation I understand and I'm going to leave right after I get off the phone with you."  
  
"Then I'll let you go." With that he hung up the phone.  
  
Hearing the dial tone Sesshomaru frowned, his stupid hot headed little brother. Reaching for the phone he dialed the airport.  
  
_____________-  
  
Now dressed in a suit Sesshomaru picked up the phone again, quickly dialing the number of his associate. To his disappointment the answering machine went off. Listening to the stupid message he said only one word.  
  
"Now."  
  
The sound of the ringing had woken up the man. Laying there he was about screen the call to see if it was anything important or if it was something that could wait till tomorrow morning. All that he heard was one word. "Now." But that word was enough to make him scramble out of the bed and to the phone. Half falling, he stumbled to the table. Half resting on the table he picked up the phone.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't have to wait that long before he hear labored breathing on the other end of the line, and what sounded like papers falling onto the floor.  
  
"Sesshomaru sama." The man said breathlessly into the phone waiting to see why he would have called this late at night.  
  
"Jaken get ready were leaving for a case."  
  
"A case, to where? Right now?" the man asked confusion slipping into his voice.  
  
"Yes right now. I already have reservations on a red eye flight now get yourself together and be at the airport in half an hour. Gate 4b, I have your ticket waiting at the desk."  
  
"Yes sir I'll be there," the man said hanging up the phone before he started to scramble around the room in a hurry to get ready.  
  
_______-  
  
Kagome glared at the two men. That was the last straw. If they didn't let her do this after what she had just pulled, then she might as well just give up hope and try and contact a lawyer on her own. Her brain wasn't fully thinking and all she wanted to do was cry. She wouldn't allow herself that luxury though. She wouldn't show weakness in front of these men that would pounce on it like sharks to blood in the water. None the less, she couldn't bring herself to look at them any more so she buried her face in her hands.  
  
"We can do that for you." Agent Anderson said nodding to his partner.  
  
"Why do I have to be the." he was about to protest when his partner cut him off with a look. Getting up from the seat he looked at the older man with a frown on his face before he left. 'How the hell was he supposed to find this man?' What did he look like? Was he here to do that woman's biding? She was the prisoner, not him. So what was he doing jumping to do her bidding?  
  
Looking to his right he saw a man yelling into the phone. Geeze the world was going to hell. Moving to the other side of the hall, he put distance between him and the man before continuing down the hall. _______________-  
  
The small group paused as someone came up to the desk he looked at the chief for a few seconds before turning to look at the rest of the people in the room.  
  
"I was sent here to fetch Inu Yasha." He said the name like it was a bad word. He wondered what this best friend, publicist, bodyguard guy looked like.  
  
"He's not here at the moment I'll have him sent back as soon as he returns." The chief said taking in the flustered man's appearance.  
  
Turning he was prepared to leave, when he heard a small voice call out.  
  
"What do you want with Inu Yasha?" Souta asked. They had taken away his sister and now the man in front of him was saying that he would send Inu Yasha back. Back where? What were they going to do to him?"  
  
Turning he had been about to snap off when but halted when he saw that the person that had spoke was small boy. Swallowing, he thought of how he was going to handle this situation.  
  
"We're just going to borrow him kid so you don't got nothing to worry about."  
  
Souta didn't quite except the answer, but that man had said that he was just borrowing him, that meant that he was going to have him back. That was the important thing. Nodding he turned his attention away from the man.  
  
Sango looked at the little boy that was sitting on her lap. He acted a lot like Kagome. 'How could they think that Kagome had done something like this?' She hadn't known her that long but she was very nice if not a little aloof at times. Sure she had heard the stories at the studio that Kagome was an ice queen but she couldn't bring herself to agree to them. Not when Kagome had given her a place to stay and treated her like she was family. Again she focused her attention on the younger boy he was so brave. She didn't know how he could hold up under some of the pressures that he had been put through. Reaching out she pulled the boy into a hug.  
  
Inu Yasha walked back into the room ready to resume the conversation that they had been having.  
  
"Inu Yasha we need you to go down to questioning. I would escort you myself but." The man looked at him regretfully then to the room full of people.  
  
Miroku looked at his friend then back to Sango. "We'll be waiting for you."  
  
He looked at his friend and then to Sango who was nodding, finally his gaze rested on Souta.  
  
"No. Here's the keys to my apartment." He said reaching into his pocket and removing them. "You should take Souta there and wait for me. I don't want him to be in a place like this longer then he has to be."  
  
Miroku took the keys nodding.  
  
_________-  
  
Sesshomaru sat on the plane looking at the empty seats that were around him. His associate hadn't arrived yet but he knew that he would be there soon.  
  
He still couldn't believe that he was sitting there waiting on plane at a god forsaken hour. Looking down at his watch he frowned. When he had said a half hour he meant a half hour and he had expected punctuality.  
  
'Kagome and murder now there were two words that he didn't think belonged in the same sentence.' Sure when Inu Yasha had got on the phone and said that Kagome had needed a lawyer he had thought that Kagome had finally stood up for herself and that maybe she had beaten the crap out of the stupid bitch. But he hadn't thought that she would go as far as murder.  
  
He still couldn't bring himself to believe that Kagome would do something like that. She was just so-well there was nothing to describe her she was just Kagome. She could be rational and hard, but she could also be sweet when she wanted to. He also knew for a fact then when she wanted to, she could put on a cool exterior that would be a rival for even his own. Knowing all of that, he knew that she couldn't be a murderer. Then again he had seen her pushed around too long. He agreed with his brother on one thing. That woman didn't disserve Kagome, or Souta for that matter.  
  
Her mother had always had problems. Kagomes father had been away on business a lot and her mother hadn't taken it well. You could always tell when he was gone her mother would go into lapses of drinking taking out all her frustration on Kagome. Kagomes father loved her mother. He would come home and shower her with gifts saying that he wanted them to have a better life. That he was working so that they could have the life that he had always wanted when he was growing up. Kagome never said one word. She let her mother do that to her. She never once told her dad what happened when he went on trips.  
  
Then one time her father had come home early and he had found out exactly what his wife was like when he wasn't around. Things had started to get better then. Kagomes mom had been checked into a treatment center and things were looking up. Then Souta had come along and for once they looked like a happy family. Then Kagomes father had left one day for a business trip and got in an accident.  
  
With him gone, things had quickly reverted back to how they had been before. Only this time it was worse. That was when Kagome had started coming over with the bruises. She never said anything but people knew. He remembered his parents tried to get custody of her but that didn't work out. In the end Kagome had said that she wanted to stay with her mother because she couldn't leave Souta alone.  
  
____________-  
  
The chief looked down at his feet as they went down the isle before turning to look at the man that was walking next to him.  
  
"Do you mind if I ask how you know the kid?"  
  
Shifting his gaze to look at the man he nodded.  
  
"Souta is Kagomes little brother. When she was little she practically lived at our house, then when Souta was old enough she started to drag him along with her. So in a way he's like my little brother too."  
  
"Oh I see," it hadn't been what he was expecting? He had expected to hear that Kagome was the man's girlfriend or something like that. They had grown up together no wonder they had taken the news so hard. Then again he had dealt them a shock; no one ever thought that someone that they knew was capable of such a terrible thing. This case would be no different from the others. He had never met the girl this Higurashi Kagome, and one day he would have to talk to her but not today. "Well this is it." He said nodding toward the steel door that stood in front of him.  
  
Kagome looked up as the door opened to reveal Inu Yasha standing there next to a man in a dark blue uniform. The man patted his shoulder before leaving Inu Yasha by himself to enter the room.  
  
Standing up she just stared at him because she couldn't believe that he was there. After all the talking she couldn't bring herself to believe that anything was real. All the stress, the grief, the heartache, everything came rushing to the surface when she saw him.  
  
Leaning forward she let her head rest against his chest and the tears came. The tears that she had tried so hard to hold back were no longer listening rather instead they coursed down her cheeks.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned pulling her body closer to his. He didn't know what to say, what did you say in a situation like this? He hardly thought that 'everything's going to be ok was appropriate.' Plus he couldn't bring himself to utter those words. Not when he didn't know if everything was ok. He knew if he said them that Kagome would hear it in his voice. He had no clue so he said nothing. He would be strong for her because she needed him.  
  
"You, you won't believe that they said I did." The words escaped her mouth in a sob. She could tell him. She tried to say but the words had frozen in her throat. "They said they said that I."  
  
"Sssh I know they told me. I already called my brother and he'll be here first thing in the morning."  
  
Running his hand through her hair he looked at the two men that were standing there watching him, before turning to look at the mirror that lined the wall.  
  
______________-  
  
Sango had never been to Inu Yasha's apartment. Sitting on the sofa she looked around her. He stayed in a nice place though she had to admit that there was hardly anything in the room. Just the couch, a lamp that was sitting on a chair, and a TV. The TV was covered in dust like he hadn't used it in a long time.  
  
She looked over to Miroku who was looking through the fridge with Souta standing next to him. She had to admit that for a pervert he took good care of the boy. Standing she walked into the small kitchen.  
  
"Do you want me to cook you something?" she asked. The two heads snapped in her direction a smile on their faces. "I take that as a yes." Reaching out she rummaged through the cupboards to see what he had that she could make but all that she found was package after package of ramen. 'Ok last one' she thought her hands flinging open the cabinet. More ramen does the man ever eat anything else. Her eyes fell on a grimy looking pot sitting on top of the stove. Searching her memory of the contents she had seen she couldn't remember having seen another one. With a frown she reached out taking it.  
  
"It looks like Ramen." The two men scrunched their noses at the sound of the word..  
  
Miroku frowned. He should have known not to get his hopes up. Just because Inu Yasha wasn't cooking didn't mean that they were going to escape the ramen. He had watched her go through the cabinets. Everyone contained ramen.  
  
'How does a person live like this?' she thought looking at the pot in her hand. It looked like it hadn't ever been washed with a layer of drying liquid still coating the bottom. "Um I think he only has one?" she said more to herself than to the other people in the room. She continued to tilt the object back and forth in her hand. It was fascinating to her. How long had he had it?  
  
"Pizza?" Miroku asked watching the woman in front of him study the dirty pot.  
  
"Yeah you don't know how good that sounds right now." Putting down the object in her hand she was amazed that it didn't stick to her hand. Still she had to look down just to make sure that some kind of grime wasn't coating her hand.  
  
Even after she had looked up her thumb still traced a circle around her fingers.  
  
______________________-  
  
Kikyo sat on the sofa her eyes trained on the phone. It had been an hour since she last called. She thought about calling again but reprimanded her self at the thought she had already left a few messages. She would wait he would call wouldn't he? What if he just didn't check his messages?  
  
Nervously she got up going into the kitchen. Opening the door to the fridge she stood there staring at the contents of it. Nothing caught her eye so she closed the door turning and leaning against it. That's it I'll take a shower. Walking into the next room she took the portable phone off the hook and carried it into the bathroom room with her so she would be able to hear it if it rang.  
  
Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the hot shower looking at the phone that was mocking her. Why hadn't it rung yet? Quickly dressing she took out the blow dyer and began the tedious task of drying her hair. When she was done with that she picked up the phone turning it off then on. 'It was that woman's fault that Kagome. Just because Inu Yasha worked for her didn't mean that he had anything to do with it right? Then why hadn't he called her?' With a small cry she threw the phone across the room, turning on her heels she left.  
  
Grabbing her purse and keys she headed out the door to catch a cab. She was going to get to the bottom of this.  
  
_________________-  
  
Sango looked down at the little boy who was sleeping on the couch. The pizza hadn't yet arrived. With a smile on her face she reached out and ruffled his hair before turning to look at Miroku who was sitting on the edge of the sofa.  
  
"Miroku?"  
  
Blinking the man looked at her. The smile had faded from her face a serious expression taking it's place.  
  
She didn't know how to say this. Miroku had known Kagome longer than her. To tell the truth she felt like she shouldn't be involved in something like this.  
  
"Do you think." she didn't want to say it but she had to know. "Do you think that she did it?"  
  
Miroku's eyes narrowed as he looked at Sango. Never had he thought anything bad of her. The thought that she could ever do anything that would displease him had never crossed his mind. Opening his mouth he was about ready to say something but the sound of the door bell interrupted him. Shooting Sango a glance over his shoulder that said their conversation was far from over he got up to open the door.  
  
______________________-  
  
Jaken felt uncomfortable sitting on the plane, he eyes shifted over to Sesshomaru but the man looked lost in thought. So he said nothing instead looking down at a worn brown leather of his briefcase. It wasn't like his associate to rush off in the middle of the night for a case. Sure Sesshomaru was as dedicated as any other person, in most cases more so. Still this was uncharacteristic of him to do something like this. He didn't know why he had done, it but it must have been something important. He only hoped that he could help in anyway that he could.  
  
Was he himself even more sane? He too after all was sitting on a plane in the middle of the night. The only difference was that he had no idea what the case was about that they were working on. Still Sesshomaru had been the one that called him, so he was here. If it had been anyone else he would have told them were they could shove it and that they could call back in the morning.  
  
He couldn't do that to Sesshomaru though, he owed the man a lot. When he had been having trouble finding a job, Sesshomaru had taken him in giving him one. He hadn't understood then what it had been about but he was thankful to the man for giving him a chance. So he worked harder than anyone there. Now he was respectable in his own right.  
  
You wouldn't think it by looking at him but Sesshomaru was actually a nice and fair guy. Not that he wanted anyone to believe that though, those weren't the qualities in people's eyes that made a good lawyer.  
  
Even though he could make it on his own now, he would never forget. Someone had once asked him why he did what Sesshomaru wanted him to. They thought that he was a coward, that he couldn't stand up for himself. He had just told them point blank that he wouldn't be where he was today if it hadn't been for him. It was true he would have never been able to apply himself. But Sesshomaru had given him a chance when no one else would and for that he would always be thankful. He only hoped that one day he could pay him back for his kindness.  
  
__________-  
  
Kikyo stood in the hall as the door opened. He was home. Her heart leapt into her throat only to be met with disappointment when she saw that it was Miroku who had opened the door. Leaning up on her tip toes she looked into the room trying to see if Inu Yasha was there.  
  
"Is Inu Yasha here? I need to talk to him." After the worlds had left her she realized that there was something off about the usually happy director. Briefly she wondered what it could be.  
  
"No He's not here. He's down at the police station for questioning." The words came out forced and clipped. He didn't want to be talking to her. what was Kikyo doing here anyway? He filed the information away he would have to tell Inu Yasha that she had come by. Damn the woman for interrupting his conversation. It was the change on her face when he had said that Inu Yasha was at the police station that brought him somewhat down to reality.  
  
"Look I'm sorry that I snapped at you. I'll tell him that you came by Ok Kikyo?" he tried to sound soothing but he was still to overwrought by the woman that was sitting in the apartment had said.  
  
Kikyo could tell that something was bothering the man. It was probably the same thing that was bothering her. "Thank you Miroku." With that she turned and ran. Reaching the elevator she pressed the button. When it didn't open right away she continued to press the button. Finally after a few seconds and about fifty times of pressing the button she gave up rushing down the hall to a door that had pictures of stairs on it.  
  
Her mind was screaming that Inu Yasha was at the police station. She didn't know what she could do about it. She just knew that panic was spreading through her body urging her on. Bursting out the front doors she saw that the cab she had taken here was no longer around and much to her disappointment neither was any other cab.  
  
Her sisters words came back to haunt her. 'I like the idea that I can get in my car and go whenever I want and not have to worry about whether I can get a cab.' She had scoffed at her then but right now what she wouldn't give to be able to do just that.  
  
With a frown she thought of how far away a way the police station was. With out a second thought she took off running through the streets like a mad person bobbing and weaving out of the crowds. Most of the time she was bumping into people and muttering a quick apology before she continued on. Not looking where she was going she bumped into someone at full force. Bouncing off she hit the pavement. It was only then when she had slowed down that she realized that it had started raining. Looking down at the ground she frowned at her ruined cloths and wished that she had grabbed a coat.  
  
"I'm sorry. You should watch were your going." A cold male voice said from above her and she saw a hand float into her view reaching out she clasped it.  
  
He looked down at the woman that had bumped into him. She appeared to be in a hurry. Reaching out his hand he helped her up. A startled expression crossed her face and then she was gone.  
  
After the brief period of recovery the reality of why she had been running through the streets started to kick in. 'Inu Yasha' her mind screamed and she pulled away from the man. Not even glancing back at him she took off running again disappearing into the masses.  
  
___________________-  
  
Inu Yasha stuffed his hands in his pockets as he left the room. The vision of Kagome's crying face kept flashing in his head and it hurt knowing that he had done all he could do for her at the moment. The off brown and tan tiles passed under his feet as he turned the corner headed to the front of the building. He passed the Chief who was busy arguing with someone. Looking up he approached the glass doors reaching out he grabbed one pulling it open. 'Just his luck it had started raining' wincing he looked up. What he saw brought him to a halt. Pessing back against the door he watched as Kikyo skidded to a stop. Her dark hair was plastered against her scalp, some damp strands clinging to the sides of her face. As she saw him she took a step forward. Her clothes were soaked and covered with patches of dirt, like she had stumbled and fallen a few times.  
  
Kikyo saw him standing there on the front step of the station and all the fears that she had been holding inside came rushing to surface in the form of tears.  
  
She was crying the tears mingling with the rain. He was shocked to see her there but didn't say anything. He hated to see people cry, he hated to see a woman cry, and this one was no exception.  
  
"Inu Yasha." she was uncertain of what to say now that she was here she felt terribly out of place. Taking a step toward him she just stood there with her face down cast.  
  
He looked at her was he supposed to do? If it had been Kagome then he would have known what to do. Her head was down cast and he watched her shoulders heave with sobs. Hesitantly he took a step closer to her.  
  
Kikyo's eyes widened as she felt arms close around her. Wrapping her arms around him she could forget everything. All the things she had been worried about. Letting herself practically collapse against him she buried her face in his chest. It should have been comforting but she still couldn't stop crying.  
  
"Shh.. everything's going to be ok." Inu Yasha said saying the words that he hadn't been able to utter before.  
  
_______________-  
  
The door opened again and Kagome looked up. She felt better now that she had seen Inu Yasha. Really she would probably be in a little uncontrollable heap on the floor if she hadn't been able to see him, he hadn't told her that everything was going to be alright and she could except that but she knew that he would do everything in his power to make it so.  
  
"We need her to come up front because they brought her straight to questioning when she was brought it." The man said before closing the door again leaving her with the two men. Who were standing and moving to either side. She was just lucky that they hadn't put the cuffs back on her. The younger one Agent Grey would probably be happy if she tried to run.  
  
Agent Grey looked down at the woman. The fact that she was no longer in cuffs when he had returned from going to look for that Inu Yasha guy annoyed him. His partner was too soft for his own good. Even now, when they were going to be moving down the hall he did nothing. Just let her try something. Cuffs or no cuffs it didn't matter to him.  
  
As they walked down the hall her thoughts turned back to Inu Yasha. If he hadn't been there today. She didn't even want to think about it. He was so nice to her and she had been such a terrible person to him. Really when it came down to it she was a terrible person. It had taken something like this happening for her to realize how much she depended on him. How much she.  
  
Maybe, after all this was over they could try and work things out. The thought touched her and a small smile graced the corners of her lips and she looked up. They were approaching the front lobby where they would be taking her fingerprints. She knew that the front of the building had glass doors and she wanted to see outside because she didn't know how long it would be till she would get to see outside again. As they rounded the corner her eyes were drawn to front of the room where the doors were.  
  
That's it for now. If you want more click that button. ^.^  
  
DemonKitty4-Ok I posted more thanks for the review and the luck.  
  
Nikki-wow I feel so loved I'm glade that you found it again. ^.^ thankies  
  
Abby-wrote more need to work on your suggestion though I am thinking of a way to do it though.  
  
Spontaneousxhumanxcombustion-so happy to hear that you don't hate me ^.^  
  
Lil-Moe- sorry to make you wait. u.u glade you like though.  
  
Kikyo372-Thanks I'm happy to hear that hope to be hearing from you.  
  
RavenShadow-thanks. I'm trying hehehe and have many things in store for this plot.  
  
INUGIRL-more  
  
Inuyasha-sama-kun- Evil Hag? u,u evil yes hag no. here's more  
  
Kagome-872- thanks I will.  
  
Nanaka-thanks cruel and unusual. That would be me but I do it like that so you would want t read the next part.  
  
Chu-chu13-thankies I'll try to. Hope you liked this chapter  
  
Merayna-::huggles:: thanks that makes me feel good hope to not disappoint you.  
  
Silver Magiccraft- ok I updated thanks for giving it a chance and I hope to keep you on the edge.  
  
Inu-Dude- I love hearing from you hope that you enjoyed this chapter too and that I hear from you soon ^.^  
  
Level3- thanks  
  
Pensquared- No she don't u.u  
  
Swimchick -thanks I'l see what I can do about the later ^.^  
  
Toku- cHaN- I know u.u  
  
Mokuna-Kagryo- hehe thank you very much.  
  
SanaChiChi- Yeah I kept it all bottled up. Thanks for the review. Read and see  
  
SOUTH BEACH GIRL- thanks. Your probably right just sometimes it feels that way. As always I love hearing from you.  
  
Yarou Youkai- Wow. That makes me so happy to hear. I like getting your review and I'm s happy that you like all my fics ^.^  
  
Soudesuka-Shurikens- ::Laughs:: yes definitely the butch. Yep I'm trucking along.  
  
o_okRaZy- thanks  
  
AnimeFreak- yep I do very bad misguided people. ^.^  
  
Shadow Ravincroft- yep me live for twists  
  
Sleep walking chicken and HAP- hehe thank you I'm glade that you liked it and that you don't think that I'm that predictable.  
  
ChalieTheOatkuNymph-Sorry I I don't mean to irritate you. Here will be more Sesshy. Hehe and the other things don't think that I haven't forgotten those as well. 


	10. Ice Queen

Hi Hi  
  
Here I am with the.  
  
:Inu: Shut the hell up woman they didn't come here to listen to you they came here to read about me so tell then that you don't own me and get on with it.  
  
:Echoe: I don't own him.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Miroku looked up at the woman that was sitting on the couch. How could she have said that? How could she have said something so stupid? He still couldn't believe that he had heard her right. He would have yelled at her to leave the room, but that would have woke Souta who was still asleep on the couch. Sango hadn't known Kagome as long as the rest of them, that was true. But she should have known her well enough to know that Kagome would never do something like that.  
  
Sango looked at Miroku, he was pissed. Narrowing her eyes she looked up at him. So this was the type of person that he was. He wouldn't even hear her out, she was already judged.  
  
"Don't you dare look at me like that, Miroku." Sango said her anger seeping into her voice. So that was what Miroku was like. She had thought that he was different but all that it took was a little different point of view and he was ready to turn his back on her. Well if he thought that she was the kind of girl that would be silenced by a look, he was going to learn how wrong he was.  
  
"Who are you to tell me what to do?" he snapped at her not able to hold back the frustration that he felt. Hearing her say that made him feel bad though, but his aggravation had been building and would not be ignored. His loyalty to his friend out weighed his attraction to this girl. A nagging feeling told him that he should listen to what she had to say. Standing above her he looked down at her waiting to see what she meant.  
  
"What I mean is, if that was me, if that was my little brother." She paused making sure that she had Miroku's attention. "I wouldn't hesitate. A person can only take so much before they snap." It was true if she had been in Kagome's position; she didn't think that she was would have been able to restrain herself.  
  
His eyes softened as he looked at her. So that was it. It was true. So that was what she had been thinking. He could understand now. Looking in her eyes he knew that she was telling the truth. He felt like an ass for getting mad at her now. He looked down at his feet, no longer to hold her eyes.  
  
"What I'm saying is that I don't think that Kagome is the type of person that would do something like, but what I really mean is that if she did, then I wouldn't blame her."  
  
_____________-  
  
Kagome looked out the window it looked like it was raining. Just great. A frown creased her features as she looked out the rain streaked door. Someone was standing out there, no not someone. She felt a nudge from behind her and took a step forward pausing once again.  
  
Something was off. Why was He just standing there? The new position gave her a better view. He was holding someone. Someone in the rain. She couldn't see the persons face at the moment. But knowing that she was looking the woman lifted her face before claiming Inu Yasha's lips. Hurt coursed through her followed by anger she was thankful that acting had given her such good control over her facial expressions. Watching him for a few more seconds she waited for him to pull away. Not able to look any more she turned her back on the scene.  
  
__________-  
  
Kikyo looked up at Inu Yasha the rain was still coming down coating both of them both. Tilting her head back forward she looked at the man that stood in front of her, his arms still wrapped loosely around her. Leaning up on her tip toes she pressed her lips against his.  
  
Felling the pressure against his lips he froze before pulling back his hands going to her shoulders.  
  
"What are you doing Kikyo?"  
  
'What am I doing?' he thought. That was a question that he should be asking himself, not her. Even thinking that, it didn't stop him from rushing on. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you. Like I said before I was worried about you. Are you in some kind of trouble too? Is that why you're here?" so many thoughts were running through her head but one stood out. It was all that woman's fault.  
  
"I realize that I may have gone on a date with you and I'm sorry if I led you to believe that more was going on than there actually was."  
  
Her eyes narrowing she could feel a frown tugging at corners of her lips.. She was worried about him and he was being rude to her.  
  
"Look I.. I can't do this right now. I know that you came down here because you were worried, but I have to be there for Kagome. She needs me." Tears were running down her cheeks again. He hated to see her cry, but he didn't know what else there was for him to tell her.  
  
"So that's it? You don't care. about me.." it hurt to say that to think that he didn't care about her. She didn't know how she had let herself fall for him so fast. There was something different about him though something that drew her to him.  
  
"I'm not saying that. Look.." taking off his jacket he draped it over her shoulders.. "Kagome is my best friend. It doesn't feel right that she in there and I'm out here having fun. You're a nice person, but I can't do this to her."  
  
Kikyo looked down unable to hold his golden gaze. Biting her bottom lip she brought her gaze back up to look at him again.  
  
"I understand. It's because you can't, that I like you." Turning she started to walk away from him.  
  
He stood the there watching her disappear. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. Someone had been watching him he could feel it. Looking in front of him he saw that there was no one. Kikyo had already gotten in a cab. There was nowhere that someone could hide. So why did he still feel like someone had been watching him? There was nothing behind him but the building.  
  
Turning slowly he looked through the glass doors. Nothing, only a man sitting behind the main desk.  
  
Shrugging he stuffed his hands in his pockets before making his way down the walk.  
  
___________-  
  
Sesshomaru looked at the man that was sitting next to him. Jaken had fallen asleep but he couldn't. Not that he hadn't tried. He knew that he needed to sleep to make it threw the day tomorrow. He needed rest. Sleep would not come for his troubled mind. Looking out the window, he took in the lightening sky. With a sigh he tried to calm his nerves.  
  
He reached for the phone and pressed in his little brother's number planning.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"We will be landing in half an hour. I expect you to be there to pick me up." He said into the phone knowing that his brother would understand what it was that he wanted.  
  
"I will, I'll leave right now." Inu Yasha said putting the phone down.  
  
Normally he would take a cab, but he wanted to talk to his brother. He needed to know exactly what it was that he was getting himself into. Kagome, he hadn't seen her in a while. She had always been nice to him. She didn't click with him on the level she did with her brother, but she was still his friend.  
  
Looking down at his hands he sighed. He wished that he would have brought something to occupy his mind. He wished that he could have just gone to sleep like Jaken. He couldn't though, his body was humming like it did before every case. Only this time it was worse.  
  
___________-  
  
Inu Yasha stumbled out around the darkened room looking for his shoes. He could hear the peaceful breathing from the bed and he knew that Souta was still asleep. He wished that someone was still here so he could let the boy sleep. Might as well get it over with. Turning on the light he saw the little boy roll over and put his face in the pillow.  
  
Closing the distance he leaned over, placing his hand on the young boys shoulder shaking him a little. To his surprise the Souta sprang up in the bed scooting back against the head board. There he looked at him a few seconds before blinking.  
  
"Hey it's alright." Inu Yasha said his hand still outreached. His eyes trained on the little boy.  
  
"Did something happen to my sister?" Souta asked looking around the room seeing that it was still dark outside. That could be the only reason that he was being woke. Bolting off the bed he stood there. Where were his shoes?  
  
"No, No it's nothing like that but we need to go the airport. My brother's coming in on a flight and I have to pick him up. There's a cab weighting outside and you're coming with me.  
  
So there was nothing wrong with his sister. Nodding he put on his shoes and nodded to indicate that he was ready to go.  
  
A smile on his face, Inu Yasha reached out taking Souta's hand.  
  
____________-  
  
Kagome stared at the cold concrete wall in front of her. Her body felt weary, but sleep would not come. Her mind was being pulled in so many directions. Everything hurt. Her face hurt, her body hurt. Her heart felt like it had broken. All she could do was sit there and hold the piece. 'So in the end he was no different'  
  
'Kikyo', the name ran through her mind. She had seen the way the woman would look at him. How long had they been going out? She felt like a fool. She felt used.  
  
Everything had happened so fast. Now here she was sitting in a little cell behind bars. She had never thought that her life would be like this. Pulling her knees up to her chest she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Souta. What was he doing? They hadn't taken him had they? Pushing away her other thoughts she hoped that he was alright. She would have thought that Inu Yasha would have taken him, but from what she had seen it was obvious that he was busy with other things.  
  
_____________-  
  
Jaken looked at the back of his associate as they deboarded the plane. He still had no idea what he was doing here, but knowing the mood that Sesshomaru had been in when they landed, he had known better then to ask. Still he was curious as to what they were there for. He knew that it was something big, something monumental.  
  
His attention focused on the plain white walls and the blue carpeting of the hall. He frowned. Jaken was following behind him and he felt a little bad because he still hadn't told the man why they were there. Reaching the end of the boarding dock he could see that his brother was sitting in one of the many chairs that was in the waiting area. A little child was sitting in his lap asleep.  
  
Inu Yasha looked up to see his brother. Rising to his feet he shifted Souta in his arms so that his head was resting on his shoulder.  
  
Sesshomaru observed his brother as he approached. He appeared tired and he was holding onto Kagomes little brother.  
  
"If you had told me that you were watching Souta, then I could have waited till morning to hear from you."  
  
Gritting his teeth, he watched as his brother motioned to the man standing next to him.  
  
"This is my associate Jaken Lackey. I don't believe that you have ever met him, but he will be the one working on the case. He's one of the best."  
  
Inu Yasha turned to look at the man that was standing there. He was on the short side and maybe it was lighting, because his skin looked like it had a green cast to it.  
  
"It's nice to meet you. I'm glad that you could come to help on such short notice." Shifting Souta, he reached out his hand.  
  
Jaken looked at the man's hand a few seconds before taking it.  
  
"I would love to talk to you, but like always, it looks like you weren't using your head and you drug this poor boy out at such an ungodly hour. So we will be on our way now." With that Sesshomaru took a step passed his brother with Jaken following.  
  
Inu Yasha watched as his brother walked away from him. "But you had no problem dragging me out at an ungodly hour did you?" he mumbled to himself. Slowly he followed.  
  
"I thought that you hated your brother." Jaken said as they walked through the semi busy airport.  
  
"I don't hate him per say. He just, how do I say it? He gets on my nerves."  
  
"So what's the case anyway?" the irritated man said trying to keep up with his much taller associate.  
  
"Murder."  
  
"Let me get this right. You're taking a murder case and you tell me nothing about it? And to top it off you're taking it because your brother wants you to? Besides that, we come out here in the middle of the night to meet him. Do you really owe your brother that big of a favor?"  
  
Sesshomaru took in the sights of the terminal. He had only brought a small carry on and his brief case, so he didn't need to wait for anything. He headed toward the front of the building. he needed to get a cab. Jaken was chattering away as he tried to keep up.  
  
"No I'm not doing it for my brother." He said thinking of Kagome and how she must have been sitting in a cell at the moment. He hoped that she had the sense not to tell them anything while no one was there.  
  
"Then why are we here? I thought since your brother said he was thankful that we could come one short notice."  
  
"And I told you that I wasn't doing it for my brother. I'm doing it for Kagome."  
  
_______________-  
  
Inu Yasha showed up in the hotel lobby at eight o'clock. Souta was at Miroku's. Leaning against the wall he saw his brother moving toward him in a new pressed dark blue suit. The man that had been with him the night before was walking next to them and they were talking about something.  
  
"You're actually here on time. That's a new thing for you isn't it? Sesshomaru said his eyes boring into his little brothers. "Have you read the paper?"  
  
Inu Yasha frowned. Yeah he had read the paper. The case was in the headlines. 'Day time star creates her own murder drama.' It was like they had already tried her and found her guilty. He thought of his own paper that was now clogging up his kitchen sink because he couldn't get it all down the garbage disposal.  
  
__________-  
  
Hiten yawned as he walked to the door to fetch the morning paper. Walking into the kitchen he threw it on the table before going and getting himself some coffee. With the steaming cup in his hand he sat down taking the band of the paper as he took a sip of the bitter brew. Reading the first line he choked on the warm liquid, coughing he spit out what was left in his mouth.  
  
What the hell was going on here? The black and white words stared back at him, mocking him. Sure he didn't know Kagome that well personally and he knew that she had a rep for being cold. From the time he had spent with her, he refused to believe that she would do something like this. There had to be a mistake. Maybe his brother had this printed up as a joke.  
  
That had to be it. His brother knew he liked the girl, so he thought it would be funny to play a joke on him. Reaching for the phone he dialed his brother's number. After two rings he could hear his gruff voice.  
  
"Did you see the paper this morning?" he asked  
  
"Yeah I didn't I'm sorry about your girl. What can I say? You sure know how to pick them. What happened to the last one that you liked?"  
  
Hiten frowned. He didn't have what you would call a stellar record with women. The last one he had gone out with had left him to join the circus. The circus for Christ sake. Who did things like that? There was one before her, Aya. He had thought that she would be the one that he would spend the rest of his life with, but she had proven him wrong too. Now thinking of his new potential love interest, he thumbed through the paper that had her picture on it.  
  
He could tell by the sound of his brother's voice that he wasn't just pulling one on him.  
  
"Hey but I guess your lucky man. After all she could have snapped when you had been on a date with her."  
  
"They can say what they want, but I don't think that Kagome is the type of girl that would do something like this." Yes from the time he had spent with her, he had found that she was a little aloof at times. He had to bite back the urge to laugh again at the look on her face when she realized what she had been doing to the spoon.  
  
"Hey no one ever thinks that someone they know can do that man, but it says that she murdered her mom, man. If she can do something like that, then the girl isn't fully right in the head." Monten said not fully understanding why his brother would defend someone that he didn't know all that well.  
  
"Look I know. There's something about her. When I look at her she's so much more than she appears to be. You know what I mean?" he said not knowing how to describe it to his brother.  
  
"Look man, there are plenty of other women that would pick you up in a minute. Why does it have to be this one?"  
  
"I don't know, it just does." That was the only answer that he could give his brother and it would just have to do.  
  
_________-  
  
Cursing under his breath Inu Yasha watched the reporters camped out in mass in front of the police station with disgust. Gone was the emptiness that had been there last night. Now the place was jammed packed with people. It looked like there was various newspapers magazines and TV crews there.  
  
At least this was something that he knew how to handle. Doing the bodyguard part of his job, he excelled in crowd control.  
  
Reaching for the door handle he felt his brother's hand close over his shoulder.  
  
"If they ask you anything you say, no comment and move on." Sesshormaru was annoyed at the expression that crossed his brother's face when he said this.  
  
"I'm not as dumb as you think I am."  
  
"You have yet to prove that to me, till then I will treat you as I see fit."  
  
Grumbling Inu Yasha got out of the cab instantly people pressed in on him. Walking ahead of his brother he tried to make a path for them to get into the building. Luckily for him, some of the people from inside the station had seen what was going on and had come out to help them. A mike was shoved in his face and he could hear a voice shouting at him.  
  
"You are Higurashi's bodyguard right."  
  
Saying nothing he forged his way through the mass of bodies, looking behind him to make sure that the two other people of his party were managing alright. His brother was continuing on with a static expression on his face and to his surprise the man that was walking behind him was doing pretty good fending for himself.  
  
____________-  
  
Kagome sat in the small room. It was different than the one that she had been in the day before, but it had the same isolated feeling. They had told her that her lawyer had arrived. She felt relieved. Burying her face in her hands she closed her eyes. She hadn't slept at all the night before and she knew that she must look a mess. Looking through her fingers at the orange jumper that she had been outfitted with, she frowned.  
  
The sound of the door opening filled the otherwise silent room and she stood up. Agent Anderson, the older and much nicer of the two men that had been with her yesterday, was the one that entered first. He looked in her direction and gave her a slight smile. She wished that she could have returned it, but it wasn't in her to do so. Instead she nodded indicating that she appreciated the gesture. The next person to enter the room was Inu Yasha. He was the last person that she wanted to see. She had so many things to worry about right now, she didn't want to throw him into the mix.  
  
The next person was Sesshomaru. The last person was a man that she had never met before. Not to be rude the little man gave her the creeps.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't let the cold greeting that Kagome gave his brother go unnoticed and he wondered what that idiot that he called a brother could have done now. Taking a step forward he took Kagomes hands in his. Surveying her face he frowned. It was slightly puffy a bruise gracing her cheeks. He frowned. He knew right then she had not done it. He was going to do what ever it took to get her off.  
  
"This is Jaken Lackey. He will be the key lawyer in this case." He said introducing his associate to Kagome.  
  
Jaken extended his hand to the young woman. To his surprise, she took it in both of her bowing to him ever so. "I would like to thank you Mr. Lackey for coming and helping me." At least she had manners.  
  
"You are most welcome Miss. Higurashi. If you don't mind, I would like you to tell me everything that you can."  
  
Inu Yasha watched as Kagome told the story of what had happened at the house. He could tell that she was trying not to cry. It hurt him to see her like this. She told about how Souta had shown up on her door step and how she had went to the house the next day.  
  
Jaken listened as the woman spoke. Everything wasn't stacking up good. Had anyone seen Mrs. Higurashi after Kagome left? Looking at the young woman that sat there, he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Though he knew that other people wouldn't feel the same. This was a murder case. Someone had to take the blame and right now Kagome was the only person that they could pin it on. He still wasn't entirely sure that she was innocent. Maybe she had blocked the events from herself. She was an actress she could have done it and everything could be one big show that she was putting on.  
  
"We need to prepare. Maybe if you play the card that you did it because of the anguish that the woman had put you though. After hearing what you just told me, anyone can understand that you would snap."  
  
Kagome felt her anger coming to the surface at the man's words. Pulling her walls to her she dawned her icy persona that she had become so well known for. Before she could say anything Inu Yasha had rushed in.  
  
Inu Yasha stood, his chair making a screeching sound as it slid against the concrete floor. His hands closed around the lapels of the tiny mans suit as he leaned over into his face. "Now you see here you little toad. Kagome didn't murder anybody."  
  
Jaken looked at the angry face of Inu Yasha. Taking a deep breath, he tried to gather himself, but it wasn't working.  
  
At Inu Yasha's words, Kagome felt some of the ice that she had pulled to her melting. He did care. Then remembering the sight that she had seen the pervious night, she was able to pull her defenses back to her. So many parts of her life she couldn't control, but she could control this, and she would.  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes were locked on the woman that set next to him. He watched as she gracefully got to her feet. Now this was the Kagome that he knew. This was the Kagome that gave even him a run for his money.  
  
"Inu Yasha let him go right now."  
  
Turning he looked at Kagome, who was standing there with a commanding look on her face . He didn't like to do what other people told him to, but he knew that now was not the time to argue. Not when people could come running in with drawn guns at the sound out raised voices. Letting go of the man's coat he sank back into his chair.  
  
Seeing that the situation was taken care of, Kagome turned her attention to the little man that sat in the chair "Now look here you little imp, I didn't do it and I refuse to play something like that. I will accept nothing less than complete innocence. If you can't give it to me, then it sounds like I need to find another lawyer."  
  
Jaken blinked a few times looking up at the woman. She reminded him of someone. She reminded him of Sesshomaru. The tone that she was using demanded that he obey. Nodding, he could do nothing but stare at her.  
  
"If that is the way that you want it, Kagome. Then it will be done won't it Jaken?" Sesshomaru said shooting the man an icy glare of his own.  
  
"Yes that is the way that it will be done." She reminds me of Sesshomaru sama he thought looking at the woman in awe, a feeling of respect washing over him. "They want to get this one through the courts fast because of her status. A jury will be selected later today."  
  
Kagome sat back down in her chair, feeling, if even for just a moment, that she was in control. That her word wasn't spinning around her. She knew that it was a fleeting feeling. It would fade soon because it was just an illusion. In reality, she didn't have control over anything. "Thank you for agreeing with me." Jaken looked at the woman giving her a curt nod. "Don't thank me yet. Nothing has started yet. Tomorrow is just the beginning."  
  
That's it for now reviews would be nice ^.^  
  
I actually did write about half a chapter of this story before I wrote this one I was torn between weather Kagome saw them or not. I was originally planning on not having her see them but then so many of you said that Inu was going to be in trouble and I would hate to disappoint you.  
  
There should be something for the people that reviewed.  
  
Kagome_chan_miko-thanks Kikyo 372-I did I continued ^.^ Nikki- I did more I hope that I can always keep you wanting more.  
  
Kats02980416-my sentiments exactly. Inu needs to stand by Kag but seeing does damage. I'm glade that you like the story and hope to hear from you again  
  
SanaChiChi- joins in yes damn you. Thanks  
  
Soudesuka-Shurkins- I'm nervous too. ::laughs: I know I'm corny and I am the one that's writing it so why should I be nervous but my fingers do all the work and my brain catches up later.  
  
Inuyasha-girly-2007-more Lilnezumi LilInu-thanks  
  
SOUTH BEACH GIRL- Yes I like Sesshie. Laughs that is a common wish I will have to see what I can do about that. She always does become a pain I mean.  
  
Kibo- Everbody says I I'm evil I need to live up to it but I don't think I was that bad this time. Thank you for the cookies. O.O thank you very, very much I'm glade that you could make it through despite my bad grammar.  
  
Tiger_Blaze- I love twists.  
  
o-OkRaZy- I thought of that really I did I even have half a version where I wrote that scenario. But what can I say I love drama  
  
CorruptedAngel- sorry for the raging emotions.  
  
Blizzard-shadow-venus-wow my story like a novella? I don't know it that's a good thing or a bad thing. So that I write so terrible I'll try and learn.  
  
Animefreak11-I did and I sent a notification to you too, yep dog house  
  
Hellfire,the Blood Red Rose- thanks ::hands her tissue::  
  
Inuyasahasgirl1-Nope she's not ^.^  
  
Chibi Stumbler- Well then it's nice to know that you liked the story good enough to review. Thankies.  
  
Fantasy Goddes 001 - me love Sesshie Charlie TheOtakuNymph- ::is beat in the head:: I don't know I could Try I do have good intentions but I think that real life isn't always happy so I was trying to be real. Sorry for making you mad though.  
  
Lady-of-the darkness, -thanks  
  
Silver Fox 16 -thanks you notification sent ^.^  
  
Gloria Underhill- I did ^.^  
  
Inu-dude- She just does I don't know why. Me updated ^.^  
  
|press the button leave a review and chapters come to my fingers faster ^.^ 


	11. What's Wrong?

Hi Hi  
  
I am sooo sooo sorry. I know that I have made you wait for this chapter but I have been doing a lot of studying for it I whipped out my old law book and then I went and read a lot of things online about cases. I also went through and found out the actually penalties and conditions by reading California penal codes pertaining to murder and manslaughter. Although I use terms of law I would like to state that I am not a l awyer so I may not be using everything in it's proper contexts but it is the best that I can do to my knowledge.  
  
::deep breath:: woah did I lose any readers after my big old long author notes? ::laughs:: not that people read them any away. I have provided for your connivance a list of someone the words that I used at the end of this chapter.  
  
Hehehe and just because this chapter is so late it's long ^.^  
  
Oh oh and because my updates for all my stories are kind of sporadic I'm starting a ml to say when I update if you would like to be on it email me or say that you would like to be in your review. Also if you would like to be on it for more than just this story say which ones. Thankies I'll shut now you didn't want to hear me anyway.  
  
:Inu:: Wench your forgetting something  
  
::Echoe:: What?  
  
::Inu::You don't own me  
  
::Echoe:: I don't own him so on with the story.  
  
Echoe Shayne ^.^  
  
Kagome lay on her back looking at the long shadows cast by the bars across the ceiling. The small cell was cold. The truth was that she didn't know if it was the room that was cold or if it was something inside her. Right now with the coldness radiating around her in waves, it was hard to believe that she would ever be warm again. It was like ice inside her soul was consuming her. She had never asked for this. No one ever did, and she would be no different. It was the kind of thing that you always read about in the headlines, someone claiming that they were innocent. She had never thought that it could be true, that they would pin a crime on an innocent man. How often did this happen? You read about the wrong person being convicted all the time.  
  
It was just another way that the world could be cruel. She had to be strong. She would be strong. She would get through this some how. She had to, there was no other way. She had to believe that everything would work out. Still doubt clung to her not allowing her mind to be put at ease. She could tell herself that everything was going to work out. That was all she wanted. She could say that this wasn't going to get her down. That was all that she wanted, but none of that mattered because all she wanted to do was cry. Taking her lower lip in-between her teeth she tried to bite back her tears. If she started crying now, then she would never be able to stop. Then who would comfort her. No one at night like this, she was alone, no one would hear her crying. 'You have to be strong' the voice in the back of her mind snapped, steeling her resolve.  
  
Turning on her side, her chocolate colored orbs slid closed as she tried to drown out reality.  
  
___________-  
  
Sesshomaru sat at the coffee table with papers strewn around him. His back hurt from being hunched over the files, but he couldn't allow himself the luxury of going to sleep. He need to get this done. Stretching he brought his hand to the knot that had developed in his neck. Glancing up he saw that his colleague was also absorbed in reading a small frown on his face.  
  
It happened slowly, Jaken had been truly impressed by the young woman today, but what she was asking for. He didn't know if he could give it to her. After hours of looking over the case files, everything appeared grim. It had been one thing to be in the woman's presence and know what she wanted him to do. It was an entirely different thing to do it.  
  
"God damn it.." slamming his fist on the table, he looked over to the other man. He noticed that his golden eyes were trained on him, patiently waiting to see what he was going to say. So he said the words that had been plaguing him since he got through the first case file. "What the hell were you trying to pull? I could handle it if you had brought me out here to try something minor. But no, you brought me out here to try a murder case. Murder is a major felony and you didn't even have the decency to tell me what you were bringing me here for!" The short man yelled, all his frustration finally boiling to the surface. He didn't get the reaction that he thought he would get. Sesshomaru just sat there looking at him for a few seconds, the same blank expression on his face. It was like he wasn't even being yelled at. It was infuriating how could the man just sit there? "Are you even listening to me? This isn't just some little case where someone was taking brand new cars for a joy ride. This is a murder case! You went and put the girl's life in my hands. Do you understand what you did! Now whatever happens to her is my fault."  
  
Sesshomaru blinked a few times. Was this coming out of Jaken? Reaching for the files that he had been reading plus a few others, he gathered them into a small pile. "Fine then, I expect upon our return you will be looking for a new job. But you will try this case." Rising to his feet he leaned over just a little, his tall form imposing on the smaller man. "And if I think that for just one instant that you don't give one hundred percent on this case, then I will have you disbarred for lack of attention to your client."  
  
Jaken's eyes widened as he looked up at the taller imposing figure. "That's black mail, you can't threaten me with something like that."  
  
"I am your employer. It is with in my right to fire you if you are not performing to a level that I find satisfactory. It is hardly a threat. All I'm doing is telling you to do your job. If you do not listen to your employer as well as your client then I will deem you negligent do you understand me?" He said in the same cool tone that he always used. He could tell that his words were flustering the other man, still there was doubt in the little man's eyes. Doubt that he wasn't telling him the truth. That was something that Sesshomaru hated more then anything. His temper rising, he continued on "As you are well aware I have stated in my contracts that I can terminate any of my employees at will, without being held liable. If said an employee presents actions that I deem worthy of termination." That got the man. He could see it in his eyes as Jaken's brain must have been searching for a come back. But the only thing that he could come up with was a contract that he had signed with almost the exact same wording. 'He's mine' some predatory part of his brain that loved the thrill that came with winning an argument hissed.  
  
"You wouldn't." Jaken stuttered wishing that he could sound surer of himself.  
  
"You think I wouldn't, then try me." He said in a cold voice as he straightened up the finality of his tone still hanging in the air leaving no room for questioning.  
  
"I understand." Jaken said still staring up at his co. ex coworker. He had just been fired. Him, Jaken Lackey. He hadn't seen it coming. He had thought that maybe, just maybe he would get an apology. Was that too much to ask for? Then again he had forgotten who he was dealing with. "But I .things don't look good, getting her off as being innocent. Just look at her face, we could through ourselves at the mercy of the court and say that it was self defense." Nothing, the man before him said nothing. Yet his silence said everything. "Can you really look at me and tell me with certainty that she didn't do it?"  
  
"If she said that she didn't do it. then I believe that she didn't do it."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
That was it. He may have just been fired but till this case was over the man that was standing before him was his boss. There was no doubt in his mind if he went at the case half ass that Sesshomaru would do just as he said. Then there would be nothing for him. This thought sinking in, grated at his nerves fueling the fires that were dwindling. He would do what ever it took. He was going to win this case. "Then I will do my best to get that verdict. But I warn you right now that if she's going for innocent and we fail to get that verdict, then she will be found guilty of murder and then we'll have lost any bargaining material that we had. They're also trying to bring her up on kidnapping. Murder and kidnapping, she's never going to see the sun again."  
  
"Then we better get that verdict."  
  
__________-  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a chair by his bed listening to Souta's breathing. He wished that he could go to sleep but it wouldn't come. Today had been rather trying. From the fact that he had to spend time with his brother, something that he normally tried to avoid at all costs. Then there had been the little scene with Kagome. He had reached out to put his hand on her shoulder and she had shrugged him away, before turning to him and giving him one of her death glares.  
  
Kagomes death glares were scary. True, even he had to admit that for such a small person she could send a shutter of fear even down his spine. What had happened to make her mad at him? He was sure that he was the object of her anger because she had treated his brother and the other man with courtesy. So what had he done wrong?  
  
He could think of only one thing, but he didn't understand. She couldn't have possibly seen him could she? There had been that feeling though like someone had been there watching. If not that, then what else had he done?  
  
Damn that woman, she was so confusing. He felt so useless. Wasn't there something that he could do for her? He didn't like just sitting here. He wanted to be there for her. The person in the bed shifted and he looked down at the little boy again. At least he could do that for her. He may not be the best person for the job, but he would take care of Souta with all that he had. It was unfair that something like this would happen to the little boy. It was unfair that something like this would happen to Kagome. People didn't understand. They didn't get that someone like Kagome could have a hard life. The truth was that in a way, he felt sorry for her but at the same time he admired her. She was wonderful and strong. She would get through this. She had to get through it. He wouldn't have it any other way. She was stubborn and hardheaded, but he was afraid that this time no matter how stubborn she was it wouldn't save her.  
  
___________-  
  
"You're such a fool." Kikyo said to herself hugging her knees as she laid on her side in the bed, her clothes were damp on one side because she hadn't moved much since she had returned to the apartment. It wasn't healthy to lay here in her wet clothes but she couldn't move. She could only stare at the wall. What had she expected anyway, running down there like that? Obviously not what she had gotten. Was she really so delusional? She had always thought that she was down to earth. What, after one little date that he ignored you on, you're running to him like he's the only man in the world. Her own conscious sneered at her, laughing at the actions that she had taken.  
  
Once again the question of what she had been expecting when she went down there came to her mind. What was he supposed to do? Tell her that he loved her and he was touched that she had done such a thing? No he didn't care. There was a wrenching in her chest, why this man? She could have any man that she wanted. No that wasn't true, if she could have any man that she wanted, then he would already be hers.  
  
Maybe that was why she wanted him, because she couldn't have him, because he didn't seem to want her. She wanted him to want her, she realized. She wanted him to desire her and place her on a pedestal in his heart.  
  
At the same time she was trapped because there was something more than that. She wanted him, all of him. The woman that he worked for was on trial for murder. Big deal, that wasn't his problem. Then again the fact that he was sticking by her made her like him all the more. What she had said the previous night in the rain had been true, if he could of gave up everything and went with her. Then if he could have turned his back on someone. she would have been happy for a while, for the moment that she was with him. But always in the back of her mind there would be a voice saying that if he could walk away so easily that one day he might do the same thing to you.  
  
So she admired him. It was strange this feeling she wished that it would go away. Maybe if she called him.  
  
_______________________-  
  
Kaede walked into her apartment frowning at what a mess the place was. No wonder she only came here to sleep. Yawning she thought maybe she would watch some TV before hitting the sack. Shrugging out of her coat, she looked the coffee table hoping that the remote would be there. To her displeasure, it wasn't. Taking a deep breath she actually walked over to the TV and pressed the little button along the bottom, looking up. Great the news just what she wanted to see? Not. She was about to flip the channel when she saw a name that she recognized come across the screen. Passions Price, wasn't that the name of the soap that her sister was working on now? Shrugging she watched the screen a few more seconds. Turning up the volume, she leaned back sitting on the coffee table. That was odd. Maybe they were up for, what were those damn things called? Her sister was always talking about getting one. A daytime Emmy? No that wasn't it, was it a golden globe? What ever it was her sister always said she was going to get one someday. Maybe the show was nominated to get one of those statue thingy's.  
  
"With a murder plot that is deserving of any day time drama, we bring you tonight's news. Mrs. Higurashi, mother of day time television star Kagome Higurashi, was found dead in her small home two days ago. The widow and mother of two, was brutally murdered. The preliminary hearing that is scheduled for tomorrow.."  
  
Murder after that Kaede didn't hear much. By the time she had turned her attention back to the TV, they were talking about something else. 'My sister' the thought came to her as her hand was already reaching for the phone and dialing the number. Her sister would know all the juicy gossip. The phone ran and ran but no one answered. Damn it, the one time that she wanted to talk to her sister she wasn't even answering the phone.  
  
Crossing her arms over her chest she sat there and pouted for a few seconds before reaching for the phone and hitting redial. Same result, listening to the answering machine the frown on her face deepened. "What the hell, why aren't you answering." He eyes shifting over to the clock, the illuminated numbers told her that it was a little past twelve. Maybe she had a date. Maybe she finally snagged that guy that had her all twisted up. Sighing, she flipped through the channels one more time. Nothing, at least not what she wanted to hear about. Flicking off the TV she flung herself on the couch her arm falling over her eyes. "She better have great things to tell me about her date or I'll never forgive her." Kaede muttered to herself before turning over and going to sleep.  
  
____________________-  
  
Miroku stared at the phone. He didn't know what he had expected. No that wasn't true he would have thought that Sango would have called him. He had told her to call if she needed anything. The truth was he was the person that needed someone. He couldn't believe it he had known Kagome almost as long as Inu Yasha had. He cared about her, too. She was like a sister to him and she most definitely didn't deserve this. He wanted her to be innocent. He knew that she was innocent. Yet Sango had done something that he didn't think was possible, she had placed doubt in his mind.  
  
A woman that he had only known a few months was making him doubt someone that he had known for years. Still her words made sense 'What I'm saying is that I don't think that Kagome is the type of person that would do something like, but what I really mean is that if she did, then I wouldn't blame her.' She wasn't blaming Kagome. She hadn't sentenced her, but still. He knew that it was true and even if she did it even if it came down to the fact that Kagome had murdered her mother, he wouldn't blame her. A person could only take so much.  
  
If he had known that she was this close to the edge, then he would have done it himself to save her the pain. That is, if he could have beaten Inu Yasha to the task. Shaking his head, he tired to think of something else, but how could he? Burying his face in his hands, he took a deep breath. Sesshomaru would take care of everything wouldn't he? That's how it had always been. Sesshomaru was always taking care of them. He and Inu Yasha caused the trouble and his brother came and fixed everything. It had been that way. Some of the stuff that they had done. If was funny really, the two brothers had never been close. In fact, a person could say that they had a I'm going to tear you throat out kind of relationship. Often when they were younger their arguments had come to blows. As long as no one picked on one of them, then everything was fine. The only person that could pick on Inu Yasha was Sesshomaru and the only person that could pick on Sesshomaru was Inu Yasha. If anyone broke that little rule then they would have both brothers to take care of. That rule also extended to Kagome. Hell, the way that those two boys treated that girl she might as well been part of their family.  
  
____________________________-  
  
The phone rang in the back ground and Inu Yasha leaned over taking it of the cradle before it could wake the boy.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello we're packing right now. I really do have to go but I just wanted to call you and tell you that we're on our way."  
  
Inu Yasha smiled at his mother's hurried voice. She had waited to the last minute to call here, he thought fondly.  
  
"I thought we agreed that we'd call when we got there. We have to leave now or we'll miss our flight." His father's voice was faint, but he could make out what the man was saying.  
  
"You better go I wouldn't want you to miss your flight. Call when you guys get settled in ok?"  
  
"Ok We will dear. You're right I should be leaving. See you soon, honey."  
  
There was a click as he looked down at the phone before replacing it to the receiver.  
  
_____________________________-  
  
Sesshomaru looked up as the phone rang leaning over he grabbed the phone.  
  
"Sesshomaru here."  
  
"The name of the prosecutor has been dropped off. You're never going to believe this but he went to the same high school as you."  
  
"Well bring the files down." With that he hung up turning back to the mounds of paperwork sitting on the table. 'Someone that I went to high school with?' a few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Opening it to reveal Jaken, who was standing there with a file folder in his hand.  
  
"Thank you, that will be all." Taking the folder he flipped it open to see a picture in the corner. Studying it for a few seconds the man with sandy brown hair looked vaguely familiar. Scanning the page, a name stood out in bold print.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me."  
  
______________________-  
  
"What the hell is this place, grand fucking central?" picking up the phone for the second time Inu Yasha brought it to his ear not bothering to even calm himself before speaking.  
  
"Hello!?" he half yelled into the phone.  
  
"What excellent phone manners you have."  
  
"If I knew it was going to be you, I wouldn't have answered the phone at all. You better have something good to tell me."  
  
"Oh I wouldn't exactly say that it's good news. Connor Murphy's the prosecutor."  
  
"Connor Murphy is that name supposed to mean something to me?" Connor Murphy who the hell is that? Though the name did sound familiar.  
  
"If you're going to be so dense then I'm going to let you think about it?"  
  
"No wait." Before he could say anything else the dial tone came across the line. 'You asshole'. Slamming down the phone he tried to remember who this Connor Murphy was. If I have to be up wondering who Connor Murphy is then I'm not going to be the only one. Reaching out, he dialed Miroku's number.  
  
"Sango."  
  
Rolling his eyes he shook his head. "No. It' just me, so sorry to disappoint you."  
  
"Oh it's just you. What did you.."  
  
"Look I wanted to know if you remembered anyone named Connor Murphy?"  
  
"What do you want to know about that asshole for?" 'Connor Murphy, it's been a while since I heard that name. "I can't believe that you don't remember who he is."  
  
"Well I just have so many assholes names that I have to remember these days."  
  
"Well you should remember this one he's the dolt that we had to teach a lesson for messing with Kagome. You know, What's wrong Connor. can't," before he could finish there was a string of curses on the other line. I take it that he just remembered who this Connor Murphy is. I wonder why it that he's suddenly brought that jerk up? "What suddenly brought this up?"  
  
"Connor Murphy is the god damn prosecutor that they brought in on the case."  
  
"Shit."  
  
"My sentiments exactly. Well I should go. I'll need restraint so I don't hit that bastard when I see him. "  
  
Miroku looked down at the buzzing phone in his hand. 'Connor Murphy'. With a smirk on his face he thought of their sophomore year in high school. Sesshomaru who was two years older than they were, was a senior. To get things straight, Sesshomaru was the straight n narrow in high school. He had things together and for some reason the other students respected him. He was the student body president and had a high GPA. In short, he was the kind of person that made you sick, I mean sick. Or at least he was the kind of person that made his brother sick, who was the opposite of him in almost every way. Connor Murphy was the guy. What an ass hole, he thought as his mind drifted to events that had happened so long ago.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You wont believe it." A hyper Kagome said to a static Inu Yasha as he flipped through the channels on the TV.  
  
"I'm sure I won't, so why don't you just tell me." He said. It was amazing that he could even hear her to begin with seeing as the TV was turned up as loud as it could go and the radio was blaring in the back ground.  
  
"Guess who's going to the Senior Prom."  
  
"Most likely a Senior."  
  
"No me I'm going to the Senior Prom."  
  
"Let me guess. My brother got desperate because all the girls found out about his personality or lack there of and they've been avoiding him like the plague so he had to settle for you." Her eyes narrowed at his words and he couldn't help the grin that slid across his face.  
  
"Don't make me do it, Inu Yasha. For your information no, I'm not going with your brother. Why, would you be jealous if I did?"  
  
"Nothing he could do would ever make me jealous."  
  
"Fine, I'm not going with him any way. I'm going with Connor Murphy."  
  
Connor Murphy he knew that name from somewhere. Shaking his head he couldn't quite remember when it was that he had heard it. "Yeah what ever I hope that you have fun."  
  
"Sit boy!! Kagome yelled, laughing herself at an Inu Yasha that looked like he was ignoring her. The chair that he had been sitting in teetered back from the force of her body as it had slam into his and all three of them went crashing to the floor.  
  
Inu Yasha tried to breath but Kagome had knocked the wind out of him. Looking up, she had pinned him down by sitting on him not that he couldn't throw her off if he wanted to. To hide his smile, he put an irritated look on his face. "Aren't you a little too old for this?"  
  
"To irritate you I will never be too old and you're my best friend. You're supposed to tell me how great my news is."  
  
"I'm a guy, Kagome. I don't care about stupid things like that. You wouldn't catch me dead at a school dance, yet alone the prom."  
  
"Fine, then just be that way. I don't care what you think anyway."  
  
"Sure you do or you wouldn't have told me." He had her there and she knew it. Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"You know I don't mind that Kagome's over here all the time, but couldn't you at least take her up to play in your room Inu Yasha."  
  
A blush covering her face Kagome turned to see that Sesshomaru was standing in the doorway to the living room. "I was just leaving." She said standing up and nodding to Sessshomaru.  
  
"Hey but Miroku's on his way over." Inu Yasha yelled at her retreating figure.  
  
"So I have to go look at dresses" with that she walked out of the room leaving the two brothers standing there watching her.  
  
After a few minutes when he knew she was gone, looking at his brother he frowned. "Who the hell is Connor Murphy?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Sesshomaru said gazing down at his little brother.  
  
"Well find out. He's messing with my Kagome."  
  
His eyes fixed on his brother who was still stretched out on the floor, one of his eye brows rose. "Your Kagome?" his voice came out in a questioning tone.  
  
"Damn right she's mine." He watched as his brother crossed his arms over his chest. "She's too stupid to take care of herself after all." He added as an after thought.  
  
"She'd kill you if she knew that you just said that."  
  
"Like I care." Getting to his feet he reached out and righted the chair as well. "You're not going to tell her are you?" he wished that he could have sounded surer of himself.  
  
"Not at the moment. But I'll enjoy using this information against you later."  
  
With that, Miroku entered the room haven. He came in without them hearing the front door sometime during their conversation. Pausing, he watched Sesshomaru leave without so much acknowledging that the other boy had entered the room.  
  
"Hey what's your brother blabbering about? He's going to use what against you later?"  
  
"Feh."  
  
__________Prom ________  
  
Sesshomaru frowned. Damn his brother for putting ideas in his head, but now he wanted to know exactly who this Connor Murphy was. The man appeared nice enough at least from what he'd seen of him this evening. Deciding that it was another one of their little jokes, he was about to turn away when he noticed that there was a small group of guys standing a few feet behind the couple. The Connor guy turned and looked at them a few seconds before nodding and saying something to Kagome.  
  
_________-  
  
Connor Murphy looked at himself in the mirror before turning to look at his friends. "Tonight's the night boys I'm going to get back at the bastard. If I can't beat him then I'll just take his girl. After I get through with her not a single guy in the high school will go near her. I'm going to mess the little bitch up real good."  
  
There was the sound of laugher. Sesshomaru leaned against the door listening to them. So his stupid brother had been right. Who was he getting back at? Inu Yasha? Miroku? Those were the only people that came to mind. What an idiot. Part of him wanted to barge in there and beat the crap out of the boy. No doubt that's what his stupid brother would have done. But not him, he preferred to be more evil.  
  
There was payphone in the lobby and that was where he headed. The phone rang a few times before the sound of blaring music came over the phone.  
  
"Turn that off you idiot."  
  
"The last I checked, you couldn't tell me what to do. Aren't you supposed to be off at your stupid dance any way?"  
  
"I am at the stupid dance. Now get your ass down here." With that he went into telling his brother what he had over heard.  
  
"I'll be there."  
  
_______ 45 mins later _________  
  
Inu Yasha walked into the lobby with Miroku at his side. Not for long though his lecherous friend made his way across the room and was already talking to the woman that worked behind the desk. By the time that he reached the desk, the red head that worked the reception was laughing.  
  
"I need you do to me a favor. I want you to go and tell a guy named Connor Murphy that he has an emergency phone call in lobby."  
  
The girl stopped laughing and looked at the two young men that where standing there. "I can't do that. I'm not allowed to leave the desk." Plus I don't want to get involved in your petty little games, she thought to herself.  
  
"Oh come on. Can't you do it for me darling?" Miroku said leaning over the desk. Before Inu Yasha could do anything, the boy had plunged into an explanation as to why they wanted to speak with that man. To his surprise the story had worked wonders on the girl's attitude and she now appeared to be their number one supporter.  
  
"Look I'll do it. Assholes like that." she paused as if she was looking for a word to explain how she felt. After a few seconds she appeared to give up because she took off down the hall toward the sound of music.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
"You bet I am." Miroku Said as pulling the duck tape out for effect.  
  
"Good."  
  
Mumbling to himself, Connor made his way down the hall. He hadn't been expecting someone to grab him from behind. He hadn't been expecting to have his eyes covered, then his mouth taped before he could get the words out. The next thing he knew he was being pulled through the halls, there was a rush of air, and he knew that he was outside.  
  
"You hurt my car and you're dead, do you understand me?"  
  
Rough hands shoved him into a small space that must have been the trunk  
  
"Make sure that she's ok and that she knows why he's not coming back. I don't want her to think that she's being stood up." Inu Yasha said moving to the driver's side.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ok Then." A wicked smile spread across his face "Let's go have some fun."  
  
~*~*~*~*~* end flashback~*~*~  
  
I wonder how long the guy can hold a grudge? Inu Yasha turned over on the couch trying to get comfortable. Who was he kidding? If it was him he would hold a grudge forever. Come to think of it, he still hated the bastard.  
  
~*~*~ Flash back~*~*~*~  
  
Inu Yasha stopped the car having to resist the urge to take his brothers car for a little longer of a joy ride. But the thought of the man in the trunk, caused his lips to curl up in a mischievous smile.  
  
Miroku looked as his companion as they stood in front of the trunk of the car. He knew very well what that smile meant, but he also knew that in this case he was wearing the same expression. Nodding to each other Inu Yasha reached down opening the trunk to reveal the young man in a tuxedo that they had abducted from the hotel lobby. Reaching out, they each grabbed one of his arms pulling him out of the trunk before throwing him to the ground. There, he landed hard because his hands were tied behind his back. None the less the man struggled to his knees. His head was swinging from side to side. Not that it mattered because he couldn't see through the blindfold that was placed over his eyes.  
  
"Who are you and what do you think that your doing?'  
  
"You're not in the position to be asking the questions." Inu Yasha said reaching out and grabbing the front of his shirt pulling the man to his feet.  
  
"Where are we, what are you doing to me?"  
  
"We're at look out point; nice secluded, just us. We want to have some fun. You do want to have some fun with us, don't you Connor?" Miroku said moving to stand next to his partner in crime as they towered over the man on the ground. Watching as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"I know who you are. So why don't we just quit playing games? Let me go."  
  
"Do you think that we care if you know who we are you? You were bound to find out anyway, besides it will be more fun for us to play with you" Inu Yasha said leaning close to the other man.  
  
"Just let me go, you have no right to do this to me."  
  
Those were the wrong words to say. The next thing he knew, he was laying on the ground again, but he could tell that someone was standing over him.  
  
"No right to do this? You think we don't know what you planned to do. You deserve everything that you have coming to you. Do you understand me you fucking little bastard."  
  
The tone in the man's voice was scary. How he hated that man. How he hated Inu Yasha. How dare he act like he was all high and mighty, like he didn't make other people miserable? "Me? You're one to talk. You're the egotistical asshole here. I knew that I couldn't get back at you, so I was going to take your punishment out on your little bitch." There was anger in his voice, it was pouring off him.  
  
Miroku looked back and forth between the two livid looking men. "What the fuck did you do, Inu Yasha?" He knew that the other man was pissed off for a reason so what had happened?  
  
"How the hell am I supposed to know. I don't even know who this asshole is" his golden eyes flashing he turned to look at his friend in confusion.  
  
"You really don't remember me do you? You don't remember beating the crap out of me just because I bumped into you in the hall. I said I was sorry but you didn't even care? No! Do you know how embarrassing it is to be publicly humiliated? I told you that I was going to get back at you." He was yelling now, his harsh words echoing back at him. His breath was coming in ragged gasps as he strained up to grain better control of himself. "And I was. That little girl was too stupid to see it. Really it's almost funny how naive she is."  
  
Miroku frowned he knew that the man was in for it now. Reaching out he pulled the man to his feet again. "You silly little fool." His eyes darting to look at Inu Yasha he knew that Connor had said just the right thing to press his friend's buttons.  
  
I remember him now. It had happened over a year and a half ago. No wonder the name sounded familiar. "Look I admit that you have a right to be angry with me but you go and try and mess with someone that had nothing to with it."  
  
"If she hangs around with you slim balls, that's enough for me." Before he could say anything else a hard object connected with his face and he was lying on the ground yet again.  
  
Inu Yasha turned to look at Miroku, who's hands were balled into fists. He tilted his head in question. "What, she's mine, too and I can't let you have all the fun."  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" the crumpled boy said trying to hide the fear he felt.  
  
"You do remember that we're on Lookout Point?" Miroku said a smile appearing on his lips before they yanked the man to his feet once again, beginning to spin him around in circles. After a few minutes they let go of him. "Now the game starts, you're going to start walking."  
  
"What but.. but.. Lookout Point has a drop off." He was near hysterics as if he had just now grasped the seriousness of his situation.  
  
"You heard him. Start walking, unless you want me to give you a little push in the right direction." Inu Yasha said backing away from the blindfolded man. Folding his arms over his chest, he stood back watching the man try and keep his body oriented as he stumbled around with his hands still behind his back useless. "What's wrong Connor.. Can't see?"  
  
That superior voice only served to scare him more. Biting his lip he tried to calm his ragged breathing but it was no use. "No No.. you can't do this."  
  
"Oh but we did. Have fun." With the taunt they got in the car, leaving the blindfolded man floundering about.  
  
Miroku smiled. What they had done had been mean. He had to admit that it made him feel good. "How long do you think that it will take the idiot to realize that he's in a parking lot?"  
  
"Oh I figure that he'll find out in a few hours when they come to open the store."  
  
~*~*~* End flashback ~*~*~*  
  
Nope there was no way that the man was going to forget that he had been left in a parking lot thinking that he was teetering on the edge. Despite the fact that the man was now in a position of power he couldn't bring himself to regret what he had done. He would do it again if he had to. Hell he would enjoy doing it again. How could he have forgotten that name?  
  
_____________-  
  
Kagome looked at the fresh clothes that she held in her hands a few moments before hugging them to her. "Clothes, Real clothes, clean clothes." It was terrible, really, that she could be so excited over something as trivial as clothes. Right now they were the best thing that she had seen in a while. Changing quickly she knew the two men that she had come to think of as her own personal jailers would be coming for her.  
  
As if they knew that she was thinking about them, Agent Anderson and Grey rounded the corner. She knew that they had come to take her to the car that was waiting to transport her to the court house that was a three blocks away. Looking down at her hands she frowned, holding them out before they asked. She didn't want to give them any reason to touch her. Agent Grey put his hand on her shoulder to guide her through the halls anyway. Taking her bottom lip in her teeth she fought the urge to shrug him off, instead focusing on the long hall and the tiled floor. The clear glass door came into view, and with them the mob of reporters that were standing out front. Wincing she paused looking at the two men.  
  
Agent Anderson looked down at his charge. She had paused not much but enough to catch his attention. "Don't worry, we'll get you there safe."  
  
Kagome turned looking at the older man his voice was cold, showing no feeling. Still the words managed to comfort her a little and she nodded.  
  
"Yeah you're ours after all." Agent Grey added giving her a smile.  
  
So much for comfort. Theirs, she was theirs, and Agent Grey wanted her to know it. Not allowing the words to get to her, or at least get her visibly, she looks straight ahead as the door opened. The familiar sound of shouted questions reached her ears. Only this time instead of asking what was going to happen next on the show, or if she had another big project lined up, they were asking her questions like what drove you over the edge.  
  
Gritting her teeth so as not to say any derogatory remarks, she made her way to that was waiting. Agent Anderson opened the door while Agent Grey placed his hand on her head and guided her into the back of the car. There was already a driver, so Agent Anderson got into the passenger seat and Grey crawled in next to her. Scooting away from him she looked out the window.  
  
_______________-  
  
Inu Yasha waited in the car with the other members of his party. He watched as the police car that he knew held Kagome pull up. Clearing his throat, he put on a pair of dark sunglass and adjusted his tie before opening the door.  
  
Souta frowned as he watched his sister get out of the car. He wanted to run over to her, but the hand on his shoulder stopped him. Looking up he knew that it was Inu Yasha. He couldn't tell anything from his expression because the man's eyes were hidden from view. Though he did have the feeling the older man was having much the same conflict. Nodding, he was rewarded by a small smile. He felt another hand on his shoulder as Miroku pulled him closer.  
  
More reporters were stationed in front of the court house. Shaking her head she steeled herself. A small group of her friends and lawyers stood on the sidewalk. With a smile, she saw her little brother among them. She didn't like the idea that he was being put through something like this. They should have gotten him a babysitter. She was still happy to see him. Relief filled her as Inu Yasha fell into step in front of her as they started walking. Though the two men had done a good job of keeping the reporters away from her earlier, they didn't offer the same comfort as the man that stood in front of her did.  
  
"Inu Yasha." The voices called out just before someone made their way to the front of the crow thrusting a mike in his face. "You're also Miss Higurashi's publicist, do you have any words for the press?  
  
Turning, he looked at woman that was standing there with the mike. Looking at her over the rim of his glasses, he cleared his throat. "This is a misunderstanding and we are looking into getting the mess cleaned up. That is all that I have to say at this time." Immediately the crowd went into a frenzy as more reporters tried to shove their way toward him.  
  
Sesshomaru frowned as he walked through the crowed His associate was walking beside him and Kagome and her escorts were in front of him. Miroku brought up the rear with that woman, her name eluded him at the moment, and Souta.  
  
As a mike was shoved into his face he stopped, or else he would have ran into it. Turning his head, the eager face of a reporter was waiting for a statement. Reaching out his hand he batted the mike out his way. Shooting the man a frigid glare that made him back up into the person that was standing behind him. This in turn caused the person behind him to also lose their balance sending them into the person next to them in a domino effect. Satisfied he turned his attention back to making it into the building.  
  
____________-  
  
Kagome sat at a table next to Jaken and Sesshomaru looking strait ahead so that her attention wouldn't stray to the other members in the room. There was one particular person that she wanted to strangle. After a few calming breaths, she turned back to the front of the room where the ushers were asking everyone to rise. Nothing monumental would happen today. She had been prepped with what went on in a preliminary hearing. It was necessary to know if she was going to go to trial. Jaken had told her, in the case of murder that it was a no brainer, that they were going to go to trial and the only reason that she had to be here was because she was entitled to it under the law.  
  
The Judge entered the room sitting down on the podium in the room. The man shuffled threw some papers briefly before his eyes landed on her.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi you are accused of murder in the first degree in accessory with kidnapping. As charged in the State of California, how do you plead? "  
  
"Not Guilty."  
  
"This case has been pushed to trial. Under the circumstances of Miss. Higurashi's," he paused his eyes narrowing a little before he continued, "popularity, it would be in the courts best interest to try the case the earliest possible date. Being so, the date has been set for two weeks from today's date."  
  
The sound of the gavel striking wood caused her to frown just like that. Couldn't they have just gotten to it instead of bringing her here for what? To just hear stuff that she already knew. The judge left the room and with that the other people started to leave. Grimacing ,she thought of her "guards" that were waiting by the inside of the door to claim her as well as the hoards of reporters outside. It was a voice that she never wanted to hear again that spoke up behind her though.  
  
"Higurashi?"  
  
There was questioning in the voice though she knew very well that the man knew who she was. Turning around she faced a now older Connor Murphy with a frown. Feeling Inu Yasha and Miroku shift behind her while Sesshomaru still stood statically at her side. "Mr. Murphy." She tried to sound casual but she couldn't help the frost that slipped into her tone.  
  
"Still got your guard dogs I see." His eyes shifting he took in the men that were standing next to her.  
  
"Still as petty and childish as ever."  
  
His eyes narrowing his lips pulled back in a self assured smile. "As much as I enjoy having a battle of wits with you, I came to talk to Inu Yasha."  
  
"Yes, run along I hate to do battle with an unarmed man." To her satisfaction, his smile faltered a little, before he turned away from her like she wasn't even there.  
  
Inu Yasha frowned looking at Connor Murphy.  
  
"Ah, nice to see you, Inu Yasha."  
  
"Likewise." He wasn't about to let the little man get the best of him. Frowning, he watched him extend papers to him.  
  
"Inu Yasha, am I to assume that Souta Higurashi is currently under your care" Without waiting for Inu Yasha to respond he pushed on. "By court order you are required to turn him over to Musou Fuka, as it was the late Mrs. Higurashi's wishes."  
  
Ripping the papers out of his hand, he tried to read them. He only made it two sentences before the legal mumbo jumbo had him confused.  
  
"Hand it over you idiot." Sesshomaru said not waiting for him to answer before he removed the papers from his hands.  
  
The small group watched as the two men looked at the sheets of paper. After what felt like forever, Sesshomaru lifted his head.  
  
Kagome watched as the two men read the paper. Her heart ached with anticipation and she unconsciously moved a little closer to Inu Yasha, her hand resting on Souta's shoulder pulling him to her. Then her world came crashing down.  
  
"It's legitimate." Shooting the man a glare, he retained his calm with the anger from the small group surging around him.  
  
"That's right." Connor said, unable to hold back his prideful comment.  
  
Musou watched with satisfaction as the expression on everyone's face changed. Well almost everyone. The silver haired lawyer just continued to look at them in an unnerving manor. 'But you won' the thought quieted his jumpy nerves and he extended his hand to the little boy. "Lets go Souta."  
  
That's all for now. ^.^ evil smirk reviews would be nice.  
  
Disbar - v. to remove an attorney from the list of practicing attorneys for improper conduct. (The reason the Sess can use this as threat is because negligence or lack of attention to a client is grounds for disbarment)  
  
negligent - adj., adv. careless in not fulfilling responsibility  
  
I would like to thank everyone that reviewed because knowing that people are reading this story really helped me when I hit a block.  
  
Fireash- thanks I don't remember a movie like this ::shrugs:: but just because I don't doesn't mean that it doesn't exist heheh I would love to watch it if you know what it is. Oh don't worry I will finish. ::laughs:: yes I seem to notice that you like that story I have updated it hehehe I'm going on a writing binge. Thanks for reading.  
  
Pixie Jones- u.u I was so slow sorry. and it is going to be an Inu Kag  
  
Allekittykat- good I hope that you enjoyed this part to sorry for the wait.  
  
DemonKitty51- I'm glade that you decided to review I love hearing from people.  
  
Peothkitty- yeah hopefully next time I wont make you wait so long.  
  
Hellfire, hiei's mate- you are most welcome hehe no tissue needed for this chapter ^.^ hehehe I'm saving it up to give to the people reading one of my other stories. I will try I don't like sad endings myself. But that doesn't mean that I don't love angst. ^.^  
  
CaribMiko03- ::gives her more:: hehehe I hope this tides you over.  
  
PeachesDani- thank you I love hearing that. I try to original and it's good to see that it's working. Thanks a lot. Heheh there will be more with the case plus other things that I got up my sleeve in the next chapter.  
  
Kikyo372- I will and it wont take as long.  
  
Sana ChiChi- ::eyes crowd:: "oh" ^.^ thankies  
  
Yellow eyes- I haven't forgotten him don't worry. I will going and going.  
  
Chibi stumbler- nope no confrontation yet but it is coming.  
  
Inuyasha-girly-2007- heheh the guy was in this chapter hope that answered your questions.  
  
Rover girl- u.u it wasn't that soon but hopefully I will get over my little block.  
  
Hanamaru285 thankies  
  
SOUTH BEACH GIRL- I like that too. I didn't want her to just be a push over. I hope that you liked this chapter and you are so nice I feel really bad that it took so long to update. Please forgive me  
  
Guilty4life- ::laughs:: who knows you might surpise yourself I didn't think that anyone would read my writing either. Yess Inu Kag it's the only way to fly  
  
Kinchiata- yah you got passed my spelling and grammar. I'm going to go back and do the fix the first couple of chapters one of these days. Thanks for sticking it out.  
  
CorruptedAngel- Noodles do rule. Glade that I gave you something to do.  
  
LilNezumi LilInu thanks hope this one was up to your standards  
  
Kat I'll write it sooner next time I will honest.  
  
Yupperz2003- wowzers hehe that made me want to watch batman for some reason and I don't know why.  
  
Thank you every one I can't stay that enough.  
  
Click this button \/ 


End file.
